Shining Brightly
by elpeublue
Summary: [ CHAPTER 6] Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa akan sendirian,karena Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, cahayanya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre :** **YAOI/boyxboy** **, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Anak kecil bermata bulat itu duduk di teras rumahnya, dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk hari ini. tadi siang Appanya bilang bahwa mereka akan segera pindah ke korea setelah sekian lama tak menginjakan kaki di tanah kelahirannya itu. Do Kyungsoo, seorang siswa kelas 4 sekolah dasar, tipe seorang yang sedikit pendiam, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal baru yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman, maka dari itu sang ayah mencarikannya yayasan dengan pendidikan dari SD hingga SMA, sehingga Kyungsoo tak harus berganti orang tiap tahunnya, karena mungkin sebagian besar orang tua telah memilihkan sekolah tersebut untuk anak mereka, terutama anak dengan orang tua yang super sibuk. Mereka semua tak perlu repot untuk mengurusi anak mereka ketika akan naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, karena sekolah akan selalu menganggapnya naik kelas. Kyungsoo tak tau, mengapa dia begitu takut untuk kembali ke kota asalnya itu, dia sudah terbiasa disini dengan orang-orang bermata biru dan berambut pirang. Oke, tidak semua, beberapa dari mereka adalah orang pendatang sama sepertinya. Orang tuanya terus berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"D.o-ya, kenapa disana?" Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak, ketika mendapati ayahnya mendekat, dia hanya menggeleng pelan menunjukan keengganannya untuk ikut, pria dewasa itu merengkuh bahu kecil Kyungsoo kemudian menggendongnya. "kenapa wajahmu, tertekuk seperti itu" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng, ayahnya mendudukannya di sofa kemudian duduk disebelah anaknya masih meminta penjelasan.

"appa, bolehkah aku tak usah ikut?" pria dewasa itu mengertukan keningnya, bertanya secara lisan pada anak lelakinya itu. "wae, kenapa kau tak ingin kembali kerumahmu nak?". Sudah ia duga jawaban inilah yang dikatakan ayahnya jika dia bertanya, dan keinginan apapun itu ayahnya pasti menentang jika itu tentang penolakan Kyungsoo untuk ikut.

"tenanglah, kau terlalu khawatir dengan teman baru. Disana akan ada banyaak teman yang baik"diusapnya kepala Kyungsoo pelan, bagaimanapun kecemasan Kyungsoo tentang lingkungan baru bisa dimengertinya, itu adalah alamiah bagi siapapun, pada akhirnya pria mungil disana mengangguk meskipun masih tak enggan untuk pindah.

.

.

Suasana kelas sangat bising, itu sebelum seorang guru masuk untuk mengajak anak bermata bulat itu memperkenalkan diri. Seorang laki-laki mungil yang menggemaskan, dan kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Kyungsoo tak tau bagaimana mereka semua, tapi mereka terlihat menakutkan dimatanya.

"anyeonghaseyo, aku Do Kyungsoo, mohon bantuannya" setelah membungkuk guru tersebut menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang disampingnya telah ditempati,pria itu terlihat 2 kali lebih menyeramkan dari mereka semua, Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika bokongnya telah duduk disamping orang itu. Mata bulatnya melirik kesisi pria itu membuat dia menoleh menyeramkan pada Kyungsoo.

"aku…"

"Do Kyungsoo, aku sudah dengar tadi jadi tidak perlu kau ulang lagi. aku Jongin panggil saja Kai" Kyungsoo menganga, dia begitu dingin, sangat dingin hingga membuatnya menggigil. Kyungsoo mulai merasa sedikit ketakutan, kai terlihat aneh , pendiam dan tentu saja menyeramkan. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo harus duduk disana karena tempat itulah satu-satunya yang masih tersisa. Jam istirahat pertamanya di sekolah baru ini,Kyungsoo memilih membawa bekal untuk dirinya karena dia berpikir, akan malu jika keluar menuju kantin sendirian. Ketika dia hendak membuka bekal, dua orang bocah menghampirinya .

"hai Kyungsoo boleh kami bergabung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membolehkan mereka berdua berada disisinya.

"hei kau tau?" seorang bocah mengajaknya bicara sambil sedikit terkikik.

"apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kai, dia aneh dan menakutkan juga dingin. Ah.. dia sangat menyeramkan kau tau, nasibmu sungguh sial duduk sebangku dengannya" oceh anak perempuan itu sambil diangguki oleh temannya yang lain.

"tidak Kyungsoo, ucapannya bohong!" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara yang berada di dekat pintu, kali ini dia harus berhadapan dengan dua anak laki-laki, mereka berdua mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan kedua teman perempuannya yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya itu.

"yak, Jung Krystal. Jika kau tak menyukai Kai jangan jelekan dia didepan Kyungsoo" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk wajah Krystal.

"tidak, aku tidak bohong. Dia memang aneh dan menakutkan" Krystal memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan enteng tanpa terganggu oleh kehadiran kedua orang itu.

"yak pergi saja kau, aku yang disini sekarang!" usir anak laki-laki itu, Krystal dan Sulli temannya tampak merengut namun pada akhirnya dia pergi dari bangku Kyungsoo menuju ke tempatnya duduk. Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan kejadian ini, bahkan dia belum makan sedikitun sejak tadi.

"makan saja dulu, jangan bingung begitu lihatlah matamu nanti keluar" katanya terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan "namaku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun, dan ini temanku Park Chanyeol. Kau juga akan jadi temanku, benar kan?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi susu mereka membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum juga. Bagaimanapun dia sedikit lega karena telah memiliki teman sekarang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat cukup baik dan sedikit cerewet tapi itu keberuntungannya, karena dia adalah tipe orang yang sedikit pendiam.

"oiya, tentang Kai. Dia memang sedikit aneh, tapi dia bukan orang yang buruk. Sungguh Kyungsoo kau harus percaya pada kami" kali ini Chanyeol yang buka suara sementara Baekhyun sibuk melihat bekal sarapan Kyungsoo. Anak bermata bulat itu mengangguk memperlihatkan lekukan bibir hatinya yang tertarik membentuk senyuman manis dan tulus. "tentu saja aku percaya".

"emm Kyungsoo, sepertinya bekalmu enak" kata Baekhyun tak tau malu, membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. "kau mau?" tawaran Kyungsoo langsung diangguki oleh anak imut itu. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama teman adalah harapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya dan dia mendapatkannya sekarang, bahkan lebih cepat dari yang dapat dipikirkannya.

.

Di hari ketujuh Kyungsoo berada di sekolah itu, duduk disebelah Kai benar-benar membuatnya merasa canggung. Kai tak banyak bicara, hanya jika ada hal penting atau sesekali jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol saja. Baekhyun merasa dia harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari Kai, oke sebelum Kyungsoo menangis menghadapi sikap Kai yang belum bisa cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Baekhyun telah membicarakannya pada Chanyeol bahwa meraka berdua akan bertukar tempat duduk, karena Chanyeol tidak bisa diam maka dia sepertinya cocok duduk dengan Kai. Kyungsoo dengan enteng melayani permintaan Chanyeol yang akan duduk disebelah Kai. Dia meletakkan tasnya disamping Baekhyun. Dan duduk disamping bocah laki-laki itu, mungkin sampai mereka SMA nanti.

"aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman akrab" bisik Baekhyun di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

"tentu" jawab Kyungsoo ketika dia sempat terkikik terlebih dahulu.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa dan mereka semua masih seperti biasa, Kyungsoo yang serius belajar Kai yang menatap papan namun pikirannya entah kemana sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertidur diatas mejanya. Mereka berdua, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat setiap harinya. Baekhyun selalu tak bisa diam dan sangat cerewet, kadang dia membicarakan orang tuanya ataupun teman-teman mereka dikelas. Sejuh ini semuanya terlihat baik menurut Kyungsoo dia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal tanpa harus ketakutan dengan hal yang ada di kepalanya itu.

.

Ryeowook, eoma Kyungsoo berjalan terpogoh-pogoh dari dapur membawa sekotak kue yang diletakkannya diatas meja, dia terlihat begitu sibuk dan sedikit kelelahan, sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah duduk disofa sambil menonton kartun pororo favoritenya.

"D.o ya, antarkan kue ini pada tetangga sebelah" Kyungsoo berdecak pelan, dia sangat malas untuk turun dari sofa sekarang dan Eomanya malah menyuruh dia untuk mengantar kue.

"eoma saja!" jawabnya malas, anak itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa enggan untuk bangkit.

"ayolah, kita orang baru disini. Sudah sepantasnya menjalin hubungan baik." Didekatinya anak lelaki itu, sambil menggoyangkan bahu mungilnya Ryeowook memohon, sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo rela meninggalkan kartun pororonya sambil berdecak sebal membuat wanita itu terkekeh.

"ayolah, mengantar kue tak sampai 5 menit" .

Dengan malas sekaligus kesal, diketuknya pintu rumah yang sedikit besar itu dengan harapan dia bisa segera pulang dan kembali menonton temannya di layar Tv. Lama pintu itu tak terbuka membuat Kyungsoo geram, diketuknya lagi berulang kali karena posisi bel yang sulit untuk digapainya. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang anak dengan baju tidurnya yang terlihat kebesaran.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam anak itu ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang beridiri didepannya.

"jadi ini rumahmu Baek?"

"ya, ayo masuk" tawar Baekhyun , dia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"siapa ini Baek, temanmu?" seorang wanita cantik itu ikut duduk disebelah mereka.

"eomma ini Kyungsoo teman baru di sekolahku" sang Eomma mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. "hai Kyungsoo, kau sangat manis" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue pada wanita yang di panggil eomma oleh Baekhyun itu.

"eomma membuat kue untuk para tetangga, dan Kyungsoo disuruh mengantarnya " Nyonya Byun itu tersenyum sambil mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, ucapkan terima kasih pada eomma mu ya?" kemudian perempuan itu meninggalkan putranya dengan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu, Baekhyun tersenyum kegirangan melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam memainkan tangannya.

"aku tidak tau jika kita tetangga" buka Kyungsoo yang langsung disauti dengan tawa Baekhyun.

"tentu saja, kau baru pindah tau!" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal benar juga kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo jadi mendadak bodoh sekarang.

"Baek aku pulang dulu ya, aku mau nonton pororo"

"kita nonton saja bersama, aku juga sedang menonton di kamar" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo sedikit paksa agar Kyungsoo tak segera pulang. Pasalnya di gang ini Baekhyun tak pernah punya teman seumuran,apalagi orang tuanya sering meninggalkan anak itu bekerja, jadi ketika Kyungsoo datang Baekhyun sangat senang dan dia merasa tak sendirian lagi.

Kyungsoo hendak menolak, bagaimanapun rumahnya tetaplah lebih nyaman. Namun ketika dia memasuki kamar Baekhyun dia merasa bahwa kamar itu cukup nyaman untuk mereka berdua, Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul sehingga tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa akrab dengannya. Mereka berdua tertawa ketika kartun itu melakukan aksi yang lucu, sementara nyonya Byun masuk kekamar putranya mengantarkan minuman untuk kedua anak itu.

"Baek, eomma kerja dulu oke?" katanya mengecup pipi putranya, pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo kemudian mengusak rambut anak itu. "Kyungsoo sering-sering saja kemari, Baekhyun akan sangat senang jika ada teman dirumah" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, wanita itu keluar kamar tersebut.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak pulang karena waktu sudah mulai sore, dia melihat keadaan rumah Baekhyun yang sangat sepi itu, hanya ada suara langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun.

"kau biasa sendirian?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun di belakangnya, Baekhyun mengangguk acuh tak acuh. "kau tidak takut?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku sudah biasa, lagipula dibelakang ada bibi Kim" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan jalannya sampai tangga terakhir.

"kalau kau mau, kau bisa mnginap disini Kyungsoo" ajak Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Kyungsoo.

"kapan-kapan aku akan menginap disini" tepat ketika dia membuka pintu dan melambai pada Baekhyun untuk berpamitan pulang.

Kyungsoo menyeret langkahnya, dirumah Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan. Dan mungkin mereka bisa jadi teman dekat setelahnya. Namun anak kecil itu terlihat sedih ketika Kyungsoo akan pulang, rumahnya tampak menyeramkan karena begitu sunyi dan satu hal yang Kyungsoo lihat. Baekhyun tampak kesepian,Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena meninggalakan anak itu pulang. Ketika dibukanya pintu rumahnya, eommanya tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca beberapa resep makanan dari majalah, Kyungsoo merasa heran karena wanita itu tak bertanya padahal Kyungsoo pergi cukup lama. dia duduk disebelah wanita itu sambil menyalakan Tv.

"Bagaimana di rumah Baekhyun, menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "kenapa Eomma tau aku dirumah Baekhyun?"

"ibu Baekhyun kesini tadi" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam 'oh'

.

Kadang memang sangat sulit untuk menebak waktu, dia berjalan begitu cepat tanpa kita sadari. Chanyeol dan Kai tumbuh dengan sangat cepat hingga melebihi tinggi tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ketika hari kenaikan kelas kemarin, Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan peringkat kedua dikelas setelah Xiumin, sementara Baekhyun ada diurutan buncit. Waktu menemani mereka untuk bertambah lebih dewasa dan mendalami fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa dipisahkan. Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya mungkin tidak setiap hari tapi bisa juga dikatakan setiap malam. Pada suatu ketika, saat mereka pulang sekolah. Baekhyun pulang menangis karena bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan rambutnya terikat oleh permen karet lumayan banyak, Kyungsoo tak tau harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya memotong rambut Baekhyun hingga membuatnya pendek sebelah, dan Baekhyun semakin keras menangis.

"Kyungsoo, pokoknya aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang tiang itu!" Kyungsoo hanya mengagguk sambil menghela nafasnya. "dan kau! Kenapa kau potong rambutku! Poni keceku hilang!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo kaget hingga anak itu membekap mulut sahabatnya itu.

"lalu bagimana dengan rambut Chanyeol? Bukankah dia bahkan lebih parah?" Baekhyun berpikir, kemudian dia tertawa. "benar, dia bahkan lebih banyak daripada aku?!" serunya gembira dan akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa mengingat itu seharian. Keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang kesekolah dengan rambut yang hampir gundul, dan Baekhyun tertawa begitu keras hingga membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya. Chanyeol terlihat kesal dan memilih berbicara dengan Kai tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tawa Baekhyun baru selesai ketika seorang guru telah datang untuk memberikan tugas.

Sang guru mengumumkan tentang tugas yang akan diselesaikan bersama teman sebangku. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan senyuman, guru itu malah memudarkannya dengan menggantikan Chanyeol menjadi kelompok Baekhyun.

"seeongsaengnim!" protesnya pada sang guru.

"tidak Baekhyun, aku tau jika kau dengan Kyungsoo maka dialah yang akan bekerja"

"tapi aku juga bekerja!" guru itu tetap menggeleng "kerjakan bersama Chanyeol, kau membuatnya sampai gundul begitu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melihat namun setelahnya mereka membuang wajah lagi.

Semenatara Kyungsoo, sampai sekarang pun dia belum bisa akrab dengan Kai. Ini masalah berat untuknya, karena dia bukan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. 2 tahun bahkan tidak menjamin hubungannya membaik dengan Kai. Mereka berpindah duduk untuk sementara tepat ketika sang guru mengumumkan siapa kelompok mereka, dan sekarang Kyungsoo tak tau harus melakukan apa, tugas ini tak mungkin bisa diselesaikan dalam sehari saja, pasti ada hari-hari berikutnya yang memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Kyungsoo melirik orang yang ada disampingnya, berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan ini.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau tampak menakutkan!" ucap Kai, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya, Kyungsoo melotot dia ingin sekali berteriak siapa yang lebih menakutkan disini.

"Kai…" katanya ragu

"terserahmu dimana mau menyelesaikannya, aku akan ikut kau saja" Kyungsoo kembali melotot, apa kata-kata Krystal itu benar, bahwa Kai memang aneh dan menakutkan atau mungkin dia punya darah cenayang sehingga bisa membaca apa yang Kyungsoo hendak katakan.

"dan Kyungsoo, kau harus berhati-hati padaku. Semua orang menjauhiku"

.

TBC

Ada yang nunggu next chap? Kalau gaada gapapa sih, aku tetep lanjutin kekekeke. Tapi besar harapanku ada yang mau review untuk penulis baru ini ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre :** **YAOI/boyxboy** **, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Pria bermata bulat itu masih bingung, kenapa semua orang memandang Kai seperti itu dan bahkan dirinyapun sama seperti yang lain, semua orang benar bahwa Kai memang menakutkan dan semua orang benar tentang Kai yang sedikit aneh tapi ada satu hal yang tak mau ia percayai, sesuatu yang begitu melukai perasaan orang jika ini terdengar oleh Kai, jika seseorang berdekatan dengannya maka dia akan mendapatkan nasib buruk. Bukankah itu lelucon anak SD saja, Kyungsoo masih punya pemikiran anak-anak tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan cepat-cepat percaya pada hal itu, dia sering mendengar tentang Kai dari teman-temannya terkecuali untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mereka berdua yang tampak biasa saja dengan pria berkulit tan itu. Mereka mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat dan kilat, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit canggung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ketika sedang berada dirumahnya bersama Kai, maka dari itu Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membagi tugas padanya, karena mungkin akan lebih baik mereka mengerjakannya sendiri dan nanti Kyungsoo yang memeriksa hasilnya. Dia mengangguk menyetujui usul Kai. Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan tugas pun mereka masih terdiam dan begitu canggung.

Dihari setelah liburan sekolah menengah, pria itu datang dan duduk di bangkunya. Seperti biasa dengan wajah yang begitu dingin. Ketika mereka baru saja masuk, Baekhyun langsung berteriak girang karena terlalu lama tak berjumpa teman-temannya, dia menghampiri meja Hunhan untuk berbagi ceritanya bersama Kyungsoo saat liburan, sedangkan pria bermata bulat itu hanya duduk di kursinya memilih untuk membaca novel atau mendengarkan beberapa lagu, meskipun Luhan dengan heboh telah memanggilny untuk bergabung. Chanyeol datang setelahnya, dia tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi sekarang dengan tas yang menggelayut di bahunya.

"hei Baek, kau tumbuh semakin pendek!" katanya sombong ketika Baekhyun berdiri untuk membenarkan resleting celananya yang belum sempat tertutup dan ditertawai oleh Luhan. Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo mengusak rambut hitamnya sampai berantakan.

"Kyungie, kenapa kau tak bertambah " Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam "diamlah tiang!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti menyerah karena mendapat tatapan menusuk dari bocah itu.

"Kim Kai Jongiiinnnn, yatuhaaan aku merindukanmuuuuu!" serunya pada Kai yang terlihat terganggu dengan teriakan cempreng Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga sama, tidak ada yang lebih memusingkan daripada harus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol dan neraka baginya jika kedua orang itu sudah mengoceh tanpa henti padanya.

"hei, ayolah kita hampir SMA dan kau masih seperti ini saja. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku sangat bosan melihatmu seperti ini!" oceh Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kai, membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"kalau kau bosan, kau bisa pergi Chanyeol!"

"ooo tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sungguh. Oke kecuali kita sudah lulus SMA dan harus berbeda jurusan kuliah. Hanya saja, oh ayolah bagimana dengan Kyungsoo lihatlah Kai, matanya begitu sexy apa kau tidak tertarik, bahkan kalian sering dijadikan satu kelompok tapi kenapa masih saja bersikap seperti ini, aku bingung!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan dua orang di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan bawa-bawa namaku" geram Kyungsoo ketika namanya ikut andil dalam perdebatannya dengan Kai. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol malah ikut bergabung dengan Hunhanbaek disana karena merasa terabaikan oleh kedua orang itu, dan berakhir dengan perdebatan serunya dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai, dan dia mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya Kyngsoo mendekat dan duduk di kursi Chanyeol.

"jangan duduk disana, nanti kau sial" kata Kai dan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan menjadi idiot seperti Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menunjuk pria itu yang sedang bergurau dengan Hunhan.

"aku serius,jadi pergi saja" Kai membuang wajahnya.

"Kai, kata ibuku tidak ada anak yag dilahirkan dengan kesialan, kalau mereka bilang kau aneh dan menakutkan ya itu memang benar, tapi jika sial aku tidak percaya." Celoteh Kyungsoo entah mendapat keberanian darimana, karena tiba-tiba saja jiwa beraninya keluar setelah melihat Kai memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo merasa pria ini juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dan mudah-mudahan Kyungsoo benar.

"kau harus percaya mulai sekarang sepertinya" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, pria ini sungguh keras hati.

"sepertinya Chanyeol baik-baik saja selama bersamamu, aku harus bertanya mantra apa yang dia gunakan" Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kai yang terus memperhatikan pemilik punggung sempit itu, Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanbaek dan Hunhan dan ikut duduk hanya sekedar mendengar celotehan mereka. Ini tak semudah itu untuk diselesaikan.

.

Kyungsoo ada di rumah Baekhyun, hampir setiap hari karena itulah Eommanya selalu mengomel karena anaknya pulang hanya untuk mandi atau berganti pakaian. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun yang akan menginap dirumahnya, bahkan pria cerewet itu telah menyimpan banyak kantung snack untuk mereka berdua sambil menonton film horor nanti malam, Baekhyun selalu bersemangat dalam hal apapun oke belajar adalah pengecualian. Ketika mereka membuka gerbang, suara bising seperti teriakan marah seseorang menghampiri telinga mereka, Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dirumahnya karena pintu yang tertutup, dan itu bukanlah suara ayah atau ibunya berarti ada orang lain selain mereka berdua didalam, Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang terjadi didalam. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan segera membuka pintu untuk segera tau, namun sebuah benda tumpul terlempar kehadapannya membuatnya meringis nyeri dikepala, Baekhyun yang kaget langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu memeriksa kepala Kyungsoo, luka lecet tercipta disana tidak terlalu dalam namun rasa perihnya cukup bisa Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kyungsoo, kau terluka" ucap Baekhyun memegangi kepala Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menggeleng mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sementara sang tersangka masih sibuk mengamuk dirumahnya, bahkan eomma dan appanya tak menyadari bahwa anaknya terkena imbas juga, rumahnya tampak berantakan dan appanya mencoba untuk menenangkan anak itu. Seorang anak dengan pakaian SMA yang terus berteriak, sementara sang Appa terlihat telah frustasi untuk membicarakannya secara baik-baik. Kyungsoo hendak mendekat namun tangannya ditarik, Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menahannya kesana.

"appa.." semua mata tertuju padanya, sang pembuat ulah tersenyum sinis melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di dekatnya.

"jadi ini anakmu Do Jongwoon" dia mendekati Kyungsoo setelah menyapa ayah Kyungsoo dengan sangat tidak sopan. Dilihatnya luka dikepala Kyungsoo. "wow, maafkan aku anak manis, mungkin sekarang hanya luka dikepala tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan memenggal kepalamu!" geramnya mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tak bisa tinggal diam melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu dia memegang tangan anak berseragam SMA dengan wajah dingin itu.

"jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu, kau harusnya minta maaf karena melukai kepalanya!" seru Baekhyun menepis tangan pria itu. Anak Muda itu hendak memukul Baekhyun namun suara Jongwoon menahannya.

"Kris, jangan bawa-bawa mereka. Mereka masih kecil" Kris tersenyum kecut. "kalau begitu kembalikan ayahku sekarang! Kau memvonisnya sampai dia mati!" teriak Kris lantang Baekhyun tau sahabatnya tengah ketakutan, maka dari itu dia menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu dingin, sementara jongwoon yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi untuk melindungi kedua anak itu menggeleng. "aku tak bisa mengembalikan orang yang sudah meninggal, aku tau kau hanya hidup berdua dengannya, tapi hukum harus tetap ditegakan. Kau masih punya pilihan sebelum usiamu 18 tahun Kriss" Kris menggeleng dengan emosi. "kau tak mengerti, aku hanya ingin ayahku kembali!" Jongwoon menghela nafasnya "kau masih bisa tinggal bersama ibumu, aku bersedia jika kau ingin tinggal disini dan menjadi anak kami" tawar Jongwoon, wajah Kris melunak dia tak semarah tadi, namun setiap suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya selalu bernada dingin.

"aku tidak sudi jadi anakmu, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya" Kris meninggalkan rumah itu, dan menyempatkan diri melirik tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

Jongwoon menoleh pada anaknya, kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"mulai sekarang, kau harus berhati-hati".

Kris seorang remaja yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya yang telah dihukum mati karena kasus penipuan dan pencuriannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan sialnya ayah Kyungsoo yang menjadi hakim saat itu dan memvonis hukuman mati yang telah disepakati oleh penegak hukum lain, kejahatannya tidak hanya satu atau beberapa kali. Ini terlalu sering dan tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikan kejahatan ayah Kris jika tidak dengan hukuman mati, maka dari itu ibunya memilih untuk meninggalkan sang suami dan menikah lagi, sedangkan Kris adalah anak kesayangan sang ayah. Dia mendidik Kris dengan benar, bahkan anak itu tak tau bahwa ayahnya adalah bos penipuan dan pencurian besar dan cukup sang ayah meninggal, Kris enggan untuk percaya bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang penjahat, karena sosok lelaki dewasa itu adalah teladannya dan idolanya sampai saat ini.

.

Baekhyun berguling di kasur Kyungsoo, acara semula mereka seketika tidak mood lagi dilakukannya. Setelah luka Kyungsoo di obati oleh sang Eomma mereka sama sekali tak melakukan apapun di kamar itu, selain Baekhyun yang terus mengahancurkan posisi sprai Kyungsoo, sementara anak lelaki lainnya hanya terdiam di depan televise tanpa menontonnya.

"Baek jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun melihat jam di di meja Kyungsoo. "jam 7".

"ayo kita keluar" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengenakan jaket yag tergantung sambil menunggu Baekhyun. "kemana?" tanpa jawaban apapun dia menarik lengan Baekhyun sedikit paksa untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo berhenti di kedai es krim dan Baekhyun sangat senang dengan hal ini, sangat senang sampai membuat Kyungsoo geram dengan tingkahnya. Malam yang semakin larut dan suara-suara jangkrik yang mulai terdengar disekitaran mereka,Kyungsoo tak habis pikir Baekhyun masih bisa bertingkah bodoh ditengah makan es krimnya, ya seharusnya dia memang sudah tau kalau sahabatnya itu memang selalu idiot. Kyungsoo mengela nafas lega karena bersyukur Chanyeol tidak disini, jika saja itu terjadi maka bersiaplah Kyungsoo untuk menjadi baby sister kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di kursi taman dengan lampu remang untuk menghabiskan es krimnya ketika Baekhyun berpamitan untuk ke kamar mandi, malam memang selalu begini begitu menenangkan untuknya apalagi ketika alunan suara Baekhyun dan dirinya bersautan ketika bernyanyi, seperti hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan ketika akan tidur.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya disemak-semak yang sedikit lebat,seseorang tengah ada disana dan entah sedang apa, Kyungsoo mendekat takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang harus ditolongnya. Sebuah lampu senter kecil menerangi wajah orang itu.

"kai.." gumam Kyungsoo sangat pelan hingga tak akan ada yang mampu untuk mendengarkannya, dia jadi ingat dengan cerita teman-teman dikelasnya bahwa Kai adalah orang yang aneh, mengatakan bahwa dia keturunan seorang cenayang karena ada yang pernah melihatnya diam di tengah belukar yang gelap untuk memulai ritualnya, dia akan merangkak atau kadang terduduk. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyaksikannya sekarang, Kai sedang ada ditengah belukar yang gelap sedang duduk dan… mata Kyungsoo melebar ketika Kai melakukan apa yang sering di ceritakan teman-temannya, dia tengkurap sekarang namun Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu, belukar menghalanginya. Meskipun bulu romanya terus berdiri, anak itu tetap mendekatinya secara perlahan sampai pada akhirnya dia membuka beberapa semak untuk melihat Kai dengan lebih jelas.

Kyungsoo terbengong, dia bahkan jadi susah bernafas. Ada begitu banyak cahaya yang terlihat disana, cahaya yang tersembunyi yang bahkan mungkin hanya Kai yang tau jika Kyungsoo tak mendekat. Kai menoleh kaget, ketika persembunyiannya di kunjungi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ucapnya tak suka.

"maaf, tapi aku melihatmu dari sana tadi" Kyungsoo menunjuk tempat duduknya barusan.

"pergi, jangan menggangguku!" Kyungsoo menggeleng pada Kai dia ikut duduk disebelah anak berkulit Tan itu. "maaf, tapi.. Kai ini indah sekali!" katanya mengagumi beberapa kunang-kunang yang mengisi belukar, tidak banyak namun mereka mampu menerangi sedikit belukar yang gelap disana, Kyungsoo mengambil buku gambar yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"kau bisa menggambar? Kai gambarmu sangat baguss! Tapi kenapa kau menggambar ditempat gelap seperti ini? ada banyak tempat cerah disini?" Kyungsoo merapikan lagi buku gambar itu yang bersisi sebuah lukisan tentang kunang-kunang yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"obyek yang hidup akan terlihat lebih nyata" Kai mematikan senternya membuat cahaya kunang-kunang menjadi satu-satunya pencerah mereka. Mata bulat Kyungsoo begitu antusias melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil itu.

"Kai, kau harus bilang pada mereka bahwa kau bukan orang aneh. Kau seorang seniman!" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kai.

"tidak, mereka benar aku memang orang yang aneh"

"tapi kai.." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika di dengarnya suara Baekhyun menjerit memanggil namanya mungkin hampir menangis karena tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana, mau tak mau akhirnya Kyungsoo bergegas untuk mencari temannya itu.

"Kai aku pergi dulu" Kai mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja bisa dilihatnya dari balik semak itu Kyungsoo pulang bersama Baekhyun.

.

Mereka berdua kembali berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama sehabis membeli es krim, Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang jadi penuh gambar karena imajinasinya sedang berkelana, sementara Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponselnya, Kyungsoo tidak rewel seperti biasanya jika dia merasa ditinggalkan karena sebuah ponsel dan itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengannya. Baekhyun menghadapkan diri kearah Kyungsoo, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun dengan mata bulatnya itu. Baekhyun menyentil rambut Kyungsoo agar anak itu menoleh padanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, SMA tidak semenakutkan itu, kita masih akan bersama tau" kata Baekhyun yang di jawab dengan wajah cemberut Kyungsoo.

"ya, setiap hari melihatmu membuat aku bosan. Lagipula aku sedang tak memikirkan SMA"

"lalu apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia masih enggan atau mungkin ragu-ragu untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun, tentang Kai yang ditemuinya tadi.

"tidak, ayo kita tidur" Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun sebelum anak itu mulai buka suara lagi, dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah untuk tetap tenang menanggapi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood buruknya.

.

Pada pertengahan tahun di kelas 2 SMA, kelas mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama pasangan Hunhan sementara musik terus mengalun dengan keras, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berkulit tan hadir disana, duduk menyendiri disudut ruangan namun tak beberapa lama Chanyeol menemani pria itu. Dia berbeda dari biasanya, Kyungsoo hampir tak melepaskan sorot matanya pada pria itu bahkan untuk semenitpun semenjak pria itu datang. Suara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang biasanya mengganggu indera pendengaran siapapun kini seakan kedap suara untuk Kyungsoo, dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dan mengaggumi. Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo, seakan-akan tau apa yang ada dipikiran manusia itu. Pria itu berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo untuk menyadarkannya.

"ayo kita kesana?" Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan duduk bersama Chanyeol juga Kai.

"hei Kai, sejak kapan kau berubah jadi tampan?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak pria itu membuat Kai tersenyum simpul. "aku masih seperti ini saja" jelasnya sambil meneguk jus dihadapannya.

"benar kan kataku kau sangat tampan!" kali ini Chanyeol yang berseru sambil merangkul pria itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Kai yang malu-malu. Entah sejak kapan namun dia menyadari sesuatu bahwa Kai tak semenakutkan dulu, dia terlihat lebih santai dan lembut, entah ini kabar baik atau apa untuknya tapi Kyungsoo sangat suka melihat perubahan dalam diri Kai.

"hei pendek, aku dan Baekhyun pergi sebentar oke?" Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun setelah berpamitan pada Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal, dan suasana masih seperti itu saja diantara Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"kau terlihat tampan dengan baju itu" Kai memberikan segelas minuman pada Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"kau bahkan sangat tampan Kai" Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya, tak mau memperlihatkan betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Mendengar suara Kai yang semakin memberat bahkan membuatnya merinding.

.

Baekhyun merasa heran sebenarnya akan dibawa kemana dia oleh pria tinggi ini, keadaan sedikit sepi karena lorong ini dekat toilet. Tapi sepertinya pria tinggi ini tak juga menghentikan langkahnya, Baekhyun tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo terlalu lama anak itu pasti dalam canggung bersama Kai sekarang, dan Chanyeol menyeretnya ketempat yang tidak jelas.

"hei Yoda, apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke toilet?" Baekhyun menghentikan paksa pria itu, sebelum dia benar-benar mengajaknya untuk masuk toilet. Chanyeol menggeleng, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tingkah Chanyeol mulai aneh, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Park Yoda, cepatlah D.O sendirian!"

"Baek dia sudah besar, dan tidak sendirian disana ada banyak orang!" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir apa Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

"ya, cepatlah kau mau bicara apa" memutar bola matanya malas dia berkacak pinggang pada Chanyeol didepannya, paling-paling pria tinggi ini akan mengerjainya seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan di sekolah atau mungkin mereka akan bertengkar disini. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Baek…" gumamnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"apa?" sahutnya dengan malas, Chanyeol menggapai tangannya untuk mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"aku menyukaimu" nafas Baekhyun tercekat, namun cepat-cepat dibuangnya perasaan itu. Dia ingat hobinya dan Chanyeol adalah mengerjai satu sama lain jadi ini mungkin bagian dari itu.

"aku tidak mudah tertipu Yeol, sudahlah kau tidak akan mempan untuk mengerjaiku." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya kemudian berlalu akan pergi dari tempat itu, namun Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik.

"aku sangat serius dengan yang satu ini!" tegasnya, suara itu berbeda dengan yang biasa digunakannya, seperti ada sarat keseriusan dan keyakinan disana. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apapun dia masih belum dapat mencerna apapun sekarang dipikirannya, ini rumit sangat rumit bahkan.

"aku tidak main-main Baek, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Baekhyun masih diam. Hanya matanya yang bergerak mengedip tak percaya.

TBC

Aku merasa ff ini gak menarik kekekeke, tapi gak papa sih aku menyukai brothershipnya Baeksoo dan lovernya Chanbaek Kaisoo. Untuk Kai seorang seniman itu aku dapet inspirasi dari paper mache salah satu ff kaisoo kesukaanku. Ada yang berkenan review?. Sampai jumpa chinggudeul ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre : YAOI/boyxboy, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Suara musik masih mengalun dengan romantis, tidak sekeras sebelumnya karena ini adalah sesi untuk berdansa. Kai sudah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut bergabung menari bersama yang lain namun pria bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan, takut menyakiti hati Kai atas penolakannya. Dia berpamitan pada Kai untuk pergi ke toilet. Dia melihat siluet kedua orang itu, beberapa kali memanggil nama mereka namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab,karena keadaan lumayan bising hingga suaranya tak sampai terdengar. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu yang telah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, namun ketika dia berhasil menemukannya dan akan menyapa keduanya. Sebuah pengakuan Chanyeol masuk kedalam telinganya begitu lirih dan sarat dengan ketulusan, berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir Baekhyun, namun saat itu juga dia merasa ketakutan. Baekhyun, sahabatnya teman jomblonya dan kakaknya mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seseorang teman yang dekat dengan mereka, Kyungsoo takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya setelah ini dan sibuk bersama Chanyeol, maka dari itu dia pergi dari sana dan menunggu Baekhyun yang akan bercerita padanya tanpa mau mendengarkan lebih jauh. Kyungsoo hanya terlalu takut.

.

"Yeol, aku tak bisa menjawab sekarang. Kyungsoo sendirian aku…" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya kesal, apa yang ada dikepalanya hanya Kyungsoo.

"dia sudah besar Baek! Dia bukan murid baru pindahan yang harus kau jaga lagi!" digoyangkannya bahu Baekhyun berharap dapat menyadarkan pria itu.

"kau tidak akan mengerti, dia akan sendirian. Maaf Yeol aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang" Baekhyun menunduk, dia belum pernah merasa sebersalah ini pada Chanyeol. Sekalipun pernah membuat Chanyeol sampai botak waktu itu, dia tak merasa sebersalah ini.

"maafkan aku" gumamnya lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dia mencoba untuk mengerti Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tak berhak atas siapapun disini ketika Baekhyun memilih persahabatannya ketimbang sesuatu yang bergejolak dihati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, dia mencoba untuk sabar jika ingin semua berakhir baik, Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti. Itu pasti! Dan keyakinan dalam dirinya itu akan selalu dijaganya.

"tak apa, aku tak ingin terburu-buru. Pikirkanlah dengan baik." Di tepuknya pundak Baekhyun pelan, hingga sang pemilik memberikan senyum simpulnya.

.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk bersama Kai membuat pria itu berkerut bingung. Kyungsoo meneguk meniumannya untuk menenangkan perasaannya sendiri yang campur aduk sekarang, di kepalanya hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa yang lain bahkan Kai.

"kau sudah pergi ke toilet? Cepat sekali." Tanya Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, dia sedang dalam mood buruk untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kai. Pelayan perempuan datang lagi untuk membawa beberapa minuman beralkohol dan jus, kali ini Kyungsoo mengambil segelas wine dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dan hendak meminumnya, namun Kai dengan sigap mengambil gelas itu kemudian mengambilkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Kyungsoo minum.

"tak baik minum alkohol" Kai meletakan gelas wine itu di meja dan menyodorkan jus jeruk pada Kyungsoo.

"tidak Kai, biarkan aku minum sekali saja" Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil kembali gelasnya namun Kai tak bisa berbuat apapun selain membuang seluruh isinya ke mulutnya.

"ambilah jika kau mau?" Kai membuka mulutnya menunjukan wine yang sudah ditelannya, dan Kyungsoo berdecak. "maaf, tapi aku hanya khawatir padamu" kata Kai saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"tak apa, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

Kai tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, tapi laki-laki ini tampak gelisah dan sedikit kalut dia terus saja memainkan jemarinya dan menyimpan ketakutan dalam diri seperti biasanya. Dia tak mau bertanya lebih banyak karena mungkin saja akan lebih membingungkan Kyungsoo. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan Chanyeol, mereka berdua tampak canggung namun tetap mempertahankan senyum idiotnya. Baekhyun tetap dengan tingkah konyolnya, dan Chanyeol masih dengan senyum idiot yang menempel dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo menunggu, menunggu Baekhyun untuk brcerita padanya namun sampai acara selesai dan mereka berada di rumah, tak ada satupun hal tentang Chanyeol yang di bicarakannya. Mungkin besok, pikirnya. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kamarnya, hari ini dia tidak menginap karena Heechul, eomma Baekhyun dan sang appa berada di rumah. Ketika pagi menjelang, dia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu membangunkan Baekhyun namun karena dia dirumah, Kyungsoo mendial nomor Baekhyun berharap lelaki malas itu bangun tepat waktu.

"bangun bodoh!" katanya setelah suara diseberang terdengar oleh telinganya, masih serak dan terdengar baru bangun. Kyungsoo langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena mungkin Baekhyun akan diantar oleh sang Eomma dan Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut, dia agak canggung jika harus semobil dengan Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sudah sering meninggalkannya di kelas, memilih untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan Kyungsoo tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, biasanya jika dia tak ingin ikut bergabung maka dia akan mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel. Tapi kali ini, semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun disekolah membuatnya merasa kesal, sejak tadi pagi Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun untuk bercerita tentang soal kemarin, namun pria itu sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda untuk bercerita. Apa hal sepenting ini Baekhyun tak percaya padanya, anggapan bahwa dirinya tak berharga kini terus mengahantuinya, Baekhyun punya rahasia bersama Chanyeol dan dia sebagai sahabat Baekhyun bahkan tidak diberitahu, apakah Baekhyun sudah bosan berteman dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun?.

Semua tidak akan sama lagi, setelah Baekhyun punya pacar dan dia sendirian itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Semua hal negative yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Baekhyun atau mungkin Chanyeol juga, bahkan sedikitpun dia tak bisa melepaskan pemikiran buruk itu. Apa salahnya, dan apa susahnya jika Baekhyun jujur padanya. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama yang lain,sejak dulu semua orang hanya akan menyakitinya. Kyungsoo keluar kelas untuk mengurangi rasa jenuhnya sekaligus kesal, Baekhyun tak membutuhkannya lagi, karena sudah ada Chanyeol sekarang seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya akan dipanggil ketika Byun Baekhyun merasa kesepian.

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya, berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya yang penuh emosi atau mungkin ketakutan. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang dan dimana seharusnya dia memposisikan dirinya. Suara pintu kamar mandi sedikit berderit menandakan ada yang masuk.

"hei pendek!" serunya ketika melihat Kyungsoo ada didalam sedang membasuh wajah, itu Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiot seperti biasanya.

"dimana kembaranmu?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo beberapa kali membuat Kyungsoo sedikit geram.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya kemudian ikut membasuh wajah.

"kau kan seperti lem dengannya huh" Chanyeol mengelap wajahnya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi imut dihadapan Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas. Dia merogoh saku celanannya dan mendapatkan dua lollipop yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Baekhyun.

"untuk anak kecil agar tidak menangis" kata Kyungsoo memberikan satu lollipop itu pada Chanyeol, dia berlalu dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akan berteriak protes.

"yak, aku bukan anak kecil. Kyungsoo, Kyungiee, D.o!" teriak Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo yang hanya menaikan tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti berteriak, karena suara pria itu bisa menghancurkan gendang telinga orang-orang disana.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan, hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan terlalu banyak jam kosong di hari sabtu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyukainya namun entah kenapa sabtu kali ini begitu membosankan untuknya, Baekhyun bahkan tak mengingatnya sekarang mungkin pulang sekolah nanti mereka juga tak akan bersama, sangat jarang Baekhyun bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya dan Kyungsoo tak akan menghancurkan semua itu. Meskipun dia tidak akan membaca buku, setidaknya di perpustakaan dia bisa duduk di pojok ruangan sambil tertidur. Kejadian kemarin masih menguras emosinya sampai sekarang, dia kecewa pada Baekhyun dan mungkin saja dia takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya setelah ini. karena itu, dia sangat kesal pada namja itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain menunggu Baekhyun untuk bercerita, setelah 3 hari ini dia tidak menginap dan Baekhyun masih bungkam untuk bercerita di sekolah, Kyungsoo diam disaat Baekhyun bicara menggeleng atau sesekali hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk tidur jika ada jam kosong. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, karena pria mungil itu seperti menjauhinya sekarang, dia tidak tau jika waktu 3 hari tidak menginap membuat mereka menjadi renggang, ketika di kelas dia sering mengajak Kyungsoo bercerita seperti biasanya namun pria itu hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng dan Baekhyun tau jika seperti itu maka Kyungsoo dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, dia tidak akan mengoceh lebih lagi dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Tapi ini sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan karena Kyungsoo selalu meninggalkannya pulang duluan dan ketika Baekhyun mencari kerumahnya, Baekhyun selalu menemukannya dalam keadaan tertidur. Sama seperti hari ini, Baekhyun mencari Kyungsoo yang menghilang dari kelas dan menemukannya di perpustakaan dan sedang tertidur, akhirnya dia hanya keluar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati tidurnya. Tapi sejak kapan pria itu jadi hobi tidur, bukannya yang lebih sering tidur dikelas adalah dirinya.

Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo namun Ryeowook mengatakan anak itu sedang keluar untuk membeli es krim dan sendirian, selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah melewatkan makan es krim bersamanya karena Kyungsoo tau kalau Baekhyun sangat suka es krim. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke toko es krim yang biasa mereka beli. Kyungsoo tak boleh sendirian diluar jam sekolah, Baekhyun menemukannya pria itu sedang duduk di taman yang sering mereka kunjungi untuk makan es krim. Pria itu seperti meringis dan Baekhyun mendekatinya. Baju Kyungsoo sedikit kotor dan sikunya berdarah, Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi dia punya firasat buruk.

"apa yang terjadi?" katanya segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo, ekspresi pria itu langsung berubah ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"tidak apa, aku hanya terjatuh" katanya kemudian terdiam, Baekhyun memperhatikan luka-luka yang di dapat Kyungsoo. "aku pulang dulu, aku hanya ingin istirahat sekarang" Baekhyun mengangguk dia tak mau memperkeruh suasana hati Kyungsoo.

.

Ketika di jam pelajaran kesenian dan seorang guru tengah mengajar di kelas mereka, ini semua terlalu mudah ditebak karena guru itu pasti akan memberikan tugas untuk kelas mereka. Kyungsoo duduk santai sementara Baekhyun menguap bosan ketika guru tersebut mengajar.

"baiklah, 1 tugas dua orang" semua siswa mengeluh dan ada yang bermalas-malasan mendapatkan tugas paling membosankan yang pernah ada.

Baekhyun menganggkat tangannya "jadi apakah kelompok ini bebas?" katanya antusias.

Sang guru menghela nafas "ya, spesial untuk ini aku tidak akan memaksa kalian. Kalian boleh memilih" Baekhyun dan yang lain terlihat begitu senang karena dia akan bersama Kyungsoo dalam satu kelompok. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup bukunya.

"Kai, ayo kita menjadi satu kelompok" kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam juga Baekhyun. "tapi Kyungsoo, kita bebas memilih. Guru itu tidak menentukan kelompok kita lagi seperti biasanya"

"apa kau mau Kai?" Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan Kai tanpa peduli dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan, Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol untuk meminta persetujuan dan pria tinggi itu mengangguk.

"tentu saja Kyungsoo" katanya ragu-ragu karena wajah Baekhyun menjelaskan betapa kecewanya dia, Kai tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua belakangan ini. mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang tak terpisahkan. Chanyeol menunduk memainkan ruas jarinya dia bahkan bingung.

"ada apa?" tanya Kai ketika dilihatnya pria yang biasanya idiot ini terdiam gundah.

"Kai, aku tak tau bagaimana sekarang. Baekhyun.. maksudku" dia menghela nafas bingung akan bicara apa , Chanyeol bicara dengan sangat pelan. Namun Kai mengerti bahwa pria itu sedang gundah bahkan untuk berdiri tegak dihadapan Baekhyun pun sekarang terasa susah untuknya, Kai mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. Pria itu canggung dan mungkin ada hal lain dalam hatinya setelah jawaban Baekhyun yang sempat tertunda.

"yeol, dia hanya menunda bukan menolak. Kau tak perlu malu, lakukan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan" Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih Kai" ucapnya dan Kai berdecak.

"aku tidak terima ucapan terima kasih darimu, hibur aku nanti jika misiku berakhir mengecewakan" Kai mengedip berusaha membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan tingkah konyol yang langka dikeluarkannya.

Semua adalah bohong jika Baekhyun tidak marah pada Kyungsoo, dia sangat marah bahkan dan merasa terabaikan. Baekhyun juga ikut bungkam, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo bertindak sesuka hatinya. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini, dan Kyungsoo tak akan bisa lama-lama untuk bertengkar dengannya pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang akan minta maaf lebih dulu seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kita satu kelompok lagi!" katanya Kyungsoo sempat melirik Baekhyun dan kemudian bersikap seperti biasa. Chanyeol menaikan jempolnya untuk menjawab oke pada Baekhyun meskipun dia sedikit canggung untuk hal itu.

.

Kyungsoo sedang ada disebuah tempat bersama Kai. Tugas mereka adalah melukiskan sebuah imajinasi yang ada di kepala mereka dan kabar bagusnya adalah Kai memang seorang pelukis, mereka berdua duduk canggung. Sementara Kai mengeluarkan buku gambarnya dan hanya meletakakan buku itu di pangkuannya, semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"hmm Kai, aku sama sekali tak bisa menggambar" katanya membuat Kai menoleh memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas gugup dan canggung bersamanya.

Kai tersenyum "tak apa, berikan aku ide apa yang harus ku gambar" Kyungsoo mengangguk meskipun dia juga belum tau ide apa yang akan di berikannya untuk di gambar Kai. Kyungsoo masih terdiam kemudian dia menatap sekitar berharap menemukan sebuah ide yang dapat di bicarakannya dengan Kai. Dia mendudukan dirinya, ,mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat dimana cahaya lampu kota akan terlihat di malam hari.

Kai ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo "kau bingung?" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, otaknya belakangan ini sedang beku sepertinya, Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk berpikir berat. Kai menghela nafasnya "kau menginginkan sesuatu?" terlalu banyak Kai, Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menginginkan mulai dari persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun bisa membaik dan mereka akan bersama seperti biasa, dia akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun atau Baekhyun akan menganggunya seperti biasa. Mereka akan bicara seperti biasa dan saling memukul seperti biasanya, tapi ini dia masalahnya bahwa Kyungsoo tak punya cukup kesabaran dan cukup emosi sebelum Baekhyun yang menjelaskan padanya apalagi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menyukain Baekhyun. Tapi, dia tak mungkin berkata demikian pada Kai. Chanyeol temannya dan Kai teman dekat Chanyeol itu mustahil, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam, berusaha mencari sesuatu disana. Kai menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"hei, kenapa bengong?"

"Kai aku ingin berada diatas kota dan aku seperti menginjak semua kota-kota di bawahku" Kai terkekeh "maksudmu terbang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian terdiam "tidak, karena terbang tidak mungkin bagiku" Kai bingung apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo inginkan tapi sedikitnya dia mengerti. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berdiri di pinggir tempat itu.

"kau lihat dibawah sana? kau akan menginjaknya"

"tidak Kai, ini terlalu tinggi" kata Kyungsoo panik, tapi ketika dia akan protes untuk kedua kalinya Kai lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan Kyungsoo tak bisa merasakan apapun karena dia terlalu takut dia menutup matanya rapat. Hembusan angin terasa begitu kencang menerpa tubuhnya,tangannya mungkin terlalu erat menggenggam Kai hingga melukai pria itu. Tapi sungguh dia tak peduli tentang apapun lagi selain rasa takut yang menyerangnya.

TBC

Yeorobun… maaf kalo ff ini bener-bener gaje kekekeke, gomawo yang sudah bersedia berkomentar, ada yang berminat review? Sampai ketemu next chap ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre : YAOI/boyxboy, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, mencari pria itu di setiap sudut kamar namun hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada disana dan dia sebenarnya sudah tau hal itu, karena Ryeowook sudah mengatakannya barusan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang keluar bersama Kai untuk mengerjakan tugas. Pria mungil itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk tidur disana. Jujur saja dia merindukan Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf pada Kyungsoo lagipula dia juga tak tau apa salahnya.

"Baek, kau mau makan?" Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan , perempuan itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng "ani ahjumma, eomma sudah masak tadi pagi". Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti . "apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Kenapa kalian jarang bersama sekarang?" Baekhyun memainkan rambutnya, itulah masalahnya bahkan dia tak tau apa dia dan Kyungsoo bertengkar atau tidak hanya tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjauh darinya tanpa alasan apapun. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng dia hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka sama-sama sibuk dan ditugaskan dalam kelompok yang berbeda.

.

Kyungsoo merasa melayang namun ketika dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, Kai menariknya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tinggi itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega karena dia pikir dirinya sudah terjatuh. Kai terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, angin terlalu keras dan pria bermata bulat itu berharap angin dapat menerbangkan rasa malunya. Kai menunjuk arah bawah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memperhatikannya. Ada banyak atap-atap rumah disana dan beberapa gedung yang tinggi menjulang.

"Kau bisa menginjaknya sekarang" ya, dia seperti menginjak atap-atap rumah dan menginjak semua orang-orang yang bahkan tak terlihat dari sana, Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya hal sederhana bahkan biasa saja menurut banyak orang namun Kyungsoo tak tau jika berada di tempat tinggi dan dapat menggelayutkan kakinya dengan bebas, terasa sebebas ini.

"Kai, akan sangat bagus jika bisa melihat matahari terbenam" kata Kyungsoo.

"ya, dia akan muncul sebentar lagi" Kai mulai menggerakkan pensilnya untuk melukis sesuatu disana, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menemukan ide apa yang harus dia kerjakan sekarang. Angin lumayan keras menghantam wajahnya, namun itu sama sekali bukan halangan untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria disampingnya, kulit tannya terlihat lebih jelas di bawah sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam, pensilnya bergerak begitu lincah,Kyungsoo tersenyum karena akhirnya Kai dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk dilukis.

.

Setelah kembali dari rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memutuskan kerumah Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Dia tak punya kegiatan di rumah dan merasa bosan juga, Baekhyun bersenandung pelan sambil memainkan ruas-ruas jarinya dia meringis ketika mengingat bahwa Chanyeol dan dirinya tak bisa menggambar, pilihannya telah salah memilih Chanyeol dalam satu kelompok. Kenapa dia tidak memilih Suho saja, meskipun tak terlalu pandai menggambar setidaknya gambarnya tak sehancur Chanyeol, seorang anak yang menggambar telur goreng karena perutnya sedang lapar ketika sekolah menengah pertama dulu,atau dia satu kelompok dengan Chen saja, pria itu akan membuatkannya gambar dengan banyak makanan dirumahnya, dia menelan ludahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memanglah kelompoknya sekarang, apa boleh buat.

Chanyeol sedang berada di taman depan rumahnya ketika Baekhyun masuk kerumah pria tinggi itu.

"kau menggambar sesuatu?" kata Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol sibuk mencorat coret buku gambarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk "Baek, jangan ajak aku bicara dulu" Chanyeol terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk menoleh, Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan memperhatikan gambar yang dibuat manusia bertubuh jerapah disampingnya, dia memutar bola matanya malas seakan frustasi menghadapi tingkah manusia ini.

" siapapun bisa menggambar batu Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh, merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk "Park Chanyeol, semua tampak seperti batu" Chanyeol turun pada gambarnya dan dia menyadari bahwa gambarnya memang sunggung abstrak dan hanya pengamat seni profesional yang bisa membaca maknanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan meletakan buku gambarnya dengan frustasi, dia ingin berusaha untuk nilainya dan Baekhyun untuk mereka dan dia malah membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"kau mau minum Baek?" tawarnya ketika Baekhyun malah memperhatikan taman bukan dirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali memainkan beberapa bunga yang akan mekar atau mengamati tanaman langka yang biasa di kumpulkan ayah Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan dua gelas minuman, Baekhyun langsung meraih segelas dan meneguknya beberapa tegukan.

Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya membuat Chanyeol merasa bingung "setelah minum entah kenapa aku menemukan ide untuk kita berdua".

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menjaga langkahnya ketika turun dari motor Kai, salah sedikit dia bisa terjatuh dari motor tinggi itu, dia tersenyum untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Kai, Kyungsoo pikir Kai akan langsung pulang karena hari akan beranjak semakin malam namun pria itu mendongkrak motornya dan berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo sedikit lebih dekat dari jarak sebelumnya hingga Kyungsoo harus sedikit mendongak untuk bisa menatap wajah Kai. Kai bingung, tangannya terlihat bergetar.

"Kai apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyungsoo karena Kai meremas tangannya yang bergetar hebat dan terlihat jelas di mata Kyungsoo, pria itu menggeleng dia mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Entah ini seperti semacam sakit karena Kai tak dapat berbuat apapun, tubuhnya beku antara kedinginan dan kepanasan, dia tak tau jelas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku sedang sakit" katanya, Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya untuk menunjukan ekspresi heran sekaligus khawatir. "sakit? Kau bisa pulang sendiri Kai? Atau aku perlu mengantarmu?" Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng, dia yang menjemput Kyungsoo karena itulah dia yang harus bertanggung jawab pada pria mungil itu.

"tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri Kyungsoo"

Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam memperhatikan Kai, pria itu tampak pucat dan tangannya bergetar dia terlihat seperti sakit. Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Kai yang dingin kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Kai, tanganmu dingin. Kau benar-benar kedinginan, aku akan mengambilkan jaket dan obat untukmu"

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak mengambilkan jaket dan obat untuk Kai, pria itu menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan, ada hal lain yang lebih serius dari sekedar tangannya yang kedinginan atau apapun itu, Kai punya hal serius untuk dibicarakan pada Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin bicara serius denganmu"

"kita bisa bicara di dalam Kai, kau akan kedinginan diluar. Lihatlah tanganmu bergetar hebat" Kai mengusak rambutnya sebal, karena tubuhnya tak banyak membantu untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kedua mata bulatnya menandakan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, bibirnya membuka dan menutup bingung untuk mengatakan apa.

"aku tidak bercanda, kau tau kan aku kurang punya selera humor. Aku minta maaf karena ini benar-benar tidak romantis, aku bingung Kyungsoo kita sama-sama namja jadi kupikir kau tak begitu menyukai bunga atau hal-hal melo yang sering diimpikan para gadis, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo, kau bisa memegang perkataanku!".

"Kai tapi Baekhyun, aku…" Kyungsoo melihat hal-hal disekelilingnya hanya untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kai, kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Kai dan Kyungsoo tau kalau Baekhyun telah mendengar semuanya , Kyungsoo pernah mengalaminya belum lama ini, tapi sekarang situasinya terbalik Baekhyun ada di posisinya yang dulu, seketika ingatan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun teringat di kepalanya. Dia menatap Kai tepat pada bola matanya.

"aku mau Kai" katanya membuat Kai tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, prediksinya adalah Kyungsoo tak akan menjawabnya sekarang karena pria itu adalah tipe seorang pemikir sebelum mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tapi diluar dugaannya, ini sama sekali tak merugikan Kai bukan. Kai menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dan bertanya sekali lagi hanya untuk memastikan jawaban Kyungsoo adalah benar, dan dia mendapat anggukan kepala dengan senyum di bibir pria mungil itu. Jadi, bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin bisa menolak?

Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, dia hampir menangis karena kedinginan. Tidak, atau mungkin karena pertunjukan di depannya. Baru saja sepertinya dia merasa senang karena melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan, tapi setelah mendekat dia menyesal, anggap saja dia jahat sekarang karena egois untuk Kyungsoo. Ketika Kai menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh padanya pria itu tersenyum.

"Baek, sedang apa disana?" tanya pria dengan rahang tegas itu, Baekhyun mendekat kearah mereka berdua mencoba memaksakan senyum dibibirnya.

"aku baru akan kerumah Kyungsoo tadi, ternyata dia sedang bersama seseorang disini" katanya sedikit menggoda membuat Kai tertawa.

"kalua begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kalian berdua sampai jumpa di sekolah" katanya melambai kemudian memacu motornya meninggalkan kedua orang itu, Baekhyun tau meskipun Kai mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka berdua namuan ada pandangan yang berbeda ketika dia melihat kearah Kyungsoo,ada cinta di mata seorang Kim Jongin dan Baekhyun cukup tau tentang itu.

Kyungsoo bergegas untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun suara Baekhyun membuatnya kembali menoleh, Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sangat pelan seakan tak punya cukup suara lagi untuk berucap.

"Baek, aku lelah biarkan aku tidur." Katanya

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa tidur dirumahku?" Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"kenapa? Apa orang tuamu sudah berangkat lagi?" Kyungsoo mendecih "kau hanya mencariku disaat kau merasa kesepian"

"tidak, Kyungsoo kenapa kau berpikiran…seperti itu" kata-katanya sudah terlambat karena Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Mereka biasa bertengkar bukan? Mungkin besok dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan saling berbaikan.

Kyungsoo membenturkan pelan kepalanya di tembok malam ini, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia mengagumi Kai tapi belum pada tahap jatuh cinta dan itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dan dia merasa menyesal karena sudah mengecewakan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo seharusnya tau kalau Baekhyun terluka karena dirinya dan dengan kebodohannya dia menyakiti dua hati orang yang menyayanginya, Baekhyun sahabatnya dan Kai teman yang juga sebenarnya dia sayangi, tapi semua sudah terjadi Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang. Ini semua karena keegoisannya. Ini hanya balas dendamnya dengan Baekhyun karena pria itu sampai sekarang tak menceritakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan dia telah mengikutsertakan Kai dalam dendamnya. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya atau Baekhyun saja yang terluka sekarang tapi Kai dan Chanyeol juga. Ya, semua ini salahnya!

.

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu, dan Baekhyun telah bangun pagi untuk mengantarkan orang tuanya ke bandara, kedua orang tuanya memang lebih suka bekerja diluar kota atau bahkan sampai luar negeri karena hal itulah Baekhyun sering absen di sekolah dasar dulu, dia menolak untuk ikut lagi ketika Kyungsoo sering menginap dirumahnya sampai di usianya yang sekarang. Sebelum berangkat adalah suatu kewajaran bagi orang tua untuk memberikan nasehat-nasehat yang kadang membosankan, seperti Baekhyun saat ini dia mengangguk mendengarkan ocehan eommanya yang jika ditulis bisa membuat sebuah fanfiction. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena ayahnya tak banyak berceloteh seperti eommanya, jika eommanya bagaikan seluruh isi fanfiction mungkin ayahnya bagian prolognya saja dan itu cukup membantu.

Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, jika biasanya ada saja hal yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang mereka sedang bertengkar dan Kyungsoo enggan untuk kerumah Baekhyun, jadilah Baekhyun hanya berguling di sofa sambil menonton tv yang tidak jelas chanel dan acaranya. Baekhyun menguap karena merasa bosan dia bersenandung pelan untuk dirinya dan tak perlu waktu lama dia merasa mengantuk. Baekhyun bangun di sore hari ketika matahari mulai meredup, entah sejak kapan rumahnya jadi sangat berantakan Baekhyun melatakan barang-barang sesuka hatinya dan membuang bungkusan snack sesuka hatinya karena tak ada Kyungsoo yang akan marah-marah ketika dia membuat ruangan jadi berantakan, Baekhyun merindukan omelan Kyungsoo pukulan Kyungsoo dan mata bulatnya.

Maka pada malam hari setelah Baekhyun membuang sampah kamarnya, dia mampir kerumah Kyungsoo untuk mengajak lelaki itu menginap seperti biasanya, tapi Ryeowook eomma mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang keluar bersama sang ayah sehingga Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah kecewa. Baekhyun benci dirumah sendirian, yah alasan keduanya adalah takut, akhirnya dia menungggu di depan gerbang rumahnya memainkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia menunggunya.

Cahaya mobil menyilaukan pandangannya, Baekhyun tertidur di depan gerbang rumahnya, tapi matanya langsung berbinar ketika mobil ayah Kyungsoo terlihat. Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri mobil itu.

"ahjussi, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya ketika Jongwoon baru saja keluar mobil, pria itu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada pukul dua seperti ini?"

"aku mencari Kyungsoo dimana dia?"

Jongwoon terkekeh "apa kau bermimpi buruk di tengah malam? Cari saja dia dikamarnya"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "tidak, tadi Ryeowook eomma bilang dia ikut bersamamu"

"aku? Aku sejak pagi berada di kantor Baek, mungkin Kyungsoo yang salah ucap ketika berpamitan pada Ryeowook" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, Do Kyungsoo mempermainkannya lagi sekarang.

"masuklah Baek, sudah malam"

"gomawo ahjussi"

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai kerumahnya, dia melupakan bahwa dirinya harus sekolah besok pagi dan dia tak begitu peduli tentang hal itu

.

Seperti janji Chanyeol sebelumnya, dia datang di pagi buta ketika kelas belum terisi oleh siapapun seorang pria tan masuk sambil membawa tasnya dengan malas ,itu membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Kai lantas tak langsung menyapa pria jangkung itu melainkan melipat tangannya dan mencoba tidur.

"Hei Kai bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kai membuat pria itu terusik.

"Park Chanyeol aku mengantuk, kau terlalu pagi menyuruhku datang!" sebal Kai

"apa kau tak bisa tidur semalam?" Kai mengangguk dan dia merebahkan kepalanya lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum girang dan sesekali tertawa, Kai berpikir bahwa pria itu mungkin saja hampir gila karena ditolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kai "jangan dipikirkan, kau bisa mencobanya lain waktu. Aku juga saat itu merasakan sepertimu bahkan aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua hari, rasanya memang sakit Kai. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa mencobanya lagi bukan?" kata lelaki tinggi itu sok bijak, membuat Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"terima kasih atas saranmu Park Chanyeol, sekarang bolehkah aku tidur?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "tidurlah Kai, istirahatkan tubuhmu" kemudian selanjutnya Chanyeol bermain game di ponselnya.

.

Kyungsoo berangkat tanpa Baekhyun lagi, bahkan dia tak pernah membangunkan anak itu lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu. Dia bisa berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya dan masuk kelas dalam keadaan masih sepi, ketika dia masuk dan menemukan dua orang laki-laki sudah mengisi tempat duduk mereka. Itu Chanyeol dan ehem Kai, Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan didepan Kai mengingat pernyataan cinta Kai kemarin, tapi sepertinya mereka perlu bicara. Mungkin dia akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan namja itu, dia hanya tak mau melukai Kai lebih dari ini. bukankah lebih baik sekarang daripada waktu berikutnya yang mungkin saja membuat Kai lebih terluka

"eoh Kyungie anyeong, kau datang pagi sekali?" kata Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo meletakan tasnya. Kai terperanjat mendengar nama itu, dia langsung menegakan badan.

"oh Kim Jongin, ku pikir kau tertidur tadi?" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Kai bermaksud untuk menggodanya dan Kai hanya berdecak.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ini bukan waktu yang tepat Do Kyungsoo masih terlau pagi pikirnya. Kai menoleh ragu-ragu kearah Kyungsoo dan ketika Kyungsoo menyadarinya Kai tersenyum.

"tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan ragu-ragu dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terbengong-bengong, menurutnya Kai benar-benar keren dan ugh sexy. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru saja ditolak bisa bertanya semaskulin itu, sedangkan saat kejadian yang sama terjadi pada dirinya, dia bahkan tak berani menoleh kearah Baekhyun dalam waktu lama. Chanyeol berdecak kagum, dia harus banyak belajar dari Kai.

"hei, kemana kembaranmu. Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat tak bersama?" Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya menyatukan jemarinya, dia juga bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol.

"orang tua Baekhyun datang, dan dia berangkat bersama mereka" jawabnya dengan ide terbatas di kepalanya.

Kai masih saja mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki berbahu sempit itu menjadi salah tingkah. Dia tak terlalu biasa untuk diperhatikan seperti itu, Baekhyun adalah pengecualian karena setiap saat Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu dari Kyungsoo dia akan menampilkan pandangan seperti itu padanya.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan ketika bel sekolah berbunyi dan Baekhyun belum datang. Beginilah akibat dari tak membangunkan namja itu, dia pasti terlambat sekarang. Dan semua dugaan Kyungsoo benar, Baekhyun datang disaat pelajaran telah berlangsung sepuluh menit, Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena mood guru ini sedang baik sehingga dia terbebas dari hukuman, tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat karena berlari tadi dan Baekhyun mengipas wajahnya menggunakan buku tulis yang dibawanya, rasa nyaman itu membuatnya sedikit mengantuk ingat saja bahwa semalam dia menunggu Kyungsoo didepan gerbang kedinginan sampai pukul dua pagi dan gara-gara itu Baekhyun terlambat ,atau mungkin hampir setiap hari dia akan terlambat jika saja Kyungsoo tak membangunkannya dan sekarang nilai plus karena Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya .

Baekhyun mencoba untuk fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan guru, hanya beberapa menit matanya telah memberat. Baekhyun sangat bosan juga mengantuk, akhirnya namja itu menyerah. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya perlahan dan tertidur, pada waktu selanjutnya dia tak akan tau apa yang terjadi di kelas.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara sebuah pulpen yang beradu dengan meja mengganggu tidurnya, Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata dan menemukan gurunya telah berdiri didepannya.

"jadi kau merasa mengantuk, Tuan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"keluar dari kelas dan kau bisa tidur sepuasnya"

"tidak bukan seperti itu…" elak Baekhyun saat sesaat dia menoleh Kyungsoo.

"kubilang keluar!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, Kyungsoo hanya diam seakan tak peduli. Biasanya pria dengan mata bulat itulah yang akan membangunkannya ketika guru beranjak untuk menghampiri Baekhyun saat tertidur atau mengajari hal yang belum Baekhyun mengerti. Dan Baekhyun lupa bahwa hubungan mereka belum membaik sampai sekarang. Baekhyun keluar kelas dengan lesu, daripada menanggung malu berdiam diri didepan kelas lebih baik dia menuju ke UKS untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sementara Kyungsoo tertunduk, merasa bersalah karena tak membangunkan Baekhyun tadi dan Baekhyun berhak menyalahkannya.

.

Chanyeol menghampirinya ketika dia tengah tidur-tiduran di UKS, setelah teriakan dari gurunya tadi mustahil Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kembali. Pria tinggi itu duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil menatapnya iba.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku benci itu" kata Baekhyun ketus, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"ada apa dengan kalian? Kupikir jika kalian tidak selalu bersama itu lebih baik. Nyatanya semuanya menjadi buruk." Baekhyun menaikan alisnya bertanya apa maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya. "kau harus bicara dengannya Baek." Kemudian Chanyeol keluar begitu saja tanpa menjawab kebingungan darinya. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya kenapa orang-orang menjadi sedikit aneh. Orang kedua menyibak kordennya dan itu Luhan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"kupikir kau kemari bersama Sehun" Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang entah kenapa teman teman dekatnya seperti tengah menjenguk Baekhyun yang sedang sakit, ini hanyalah hukuman karena dia yang mengantuk.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pundak Baekhyun pelan "Baek, aku tak selalu bersamanya tapi aku juga tak akan meninggalkannya" Luhan berdeham "ada apa denganmu dan Kyungsoo, kalian terlihat tak baik" Baekhyun menggeleng, hatinya luluh ketika Luhan berbicara seakan dia mengerti "aku tak tau Lu".

"apa ini serius? Tak biasanya dia bisa semarah itu padamu"

"ya, lebih baik dia memukul atau menjewerku ketika marah. Diam adalah hal yang paling berbahaya Lu"

"Kalian perlu bicara" Luhan adalah orang kedua yang mengatakan itu hari ini di menit yang berbeda. Sebelum pergi pria imut itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun memikirkan kata teman-temannya, dia memang seharunya bicara dengan Kyungsoo, keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal baik untuk mereka berdua, maka ketika pulang sekolah Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menghentikan namja itu dengan paksa karena Kyungsoo sempat menolak dan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menariknya kuat hingga Kyungsoo sedikit meringis, membawa pria itu sedikit menyingkir di trotoar.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku!" bentak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya seperti menunggu apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan selanjutnya. "ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aku hanya sedikit lelah" kali ini Baekhyun berdecak sebal, Kyungsoo pikir orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah seorang anak umur 5 tahun yang dengan mudah bisa di bohongi.

"kau bohong! Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu?!" beberapa menit Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, sedang memikirkan apakah dia memang harus menjelaskannya sekarang.

"kau menjauhiku Kyungsoo, apa mungkin ini gara-gara Kai? Aku tak tau jika kau menjauhiku gara-gara itu" mata Kyungsoo berkilat dia sedikit emosi karena Baekhyun membawa nama Kai dalam persoalan ini. Baekhyun melihat arlojinya dan menunjukan pukul 2 :00 matanya sedikit terbelalak, dia harus segera pulang, kembali di cengkramnya tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengajak pria itu segera pulang kerumah.

"Kyungsoo ayo kita pulang!" Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun dengan semua kekuatannya.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai, Kai tak tau apapun tentang hal ini dan aku yang tega melibatkannya dalam kasus kita, jadi ja…" Baekhyun menutup mulut Kyungsoo seperti yang biasanya Kyungsoo lakukan padanya. "tutup mulutmu dan ayo kita pulang, kita bisa bicarakan ini di rumah" Kyungsoo kembali menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"tidak, kita bicara disini saja!" Kyungsoo masih dengan marahnya menantang Baekhyun, tubuh Baekhyun berkeringat dingin, Baekhyun dengan paksa menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun pria itu juga kuat dia tak mungkin mudah untuk di bujuk.

"berhenti memaksaku Baek, kau pulanglah sendiri!"

Baekhyun menggeleng "kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku! Ada seseorang yang akan membunuhmu!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dia merasa dibodohi oleh Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun telah bisa mendengar suara motor itu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pinggir jalan dan akan menyebrang, kendaraan itu semakin dekat kearah Kyungsoo, dalam waktu kilat dia dapat meraih Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari depan sebuah motor berwarna hitam berhasil menusuknya dan Baekhyun telah bersandar di badan Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu tau apa yang telah terjadi didepan matanya, matanya semakin bulat dan akan menangis.

"Kyungsoo, aku berdarah" kata Baekhyun pelan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya menunjukan darah di pinggangnya.

"Baek, tidak jangan pingsan Baek aku mohon"Kyungsoo menahan badan Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh sementara dia berteriak memanggil orang-orang untuk membantu mereka berdua. Orang-orang telah mendekat dan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan, lengan Kyungsoo begitu erat memeganginya sehingga dia tak jatuh ketanah dan merasakan tambahan sakit.

"Baekhyun irona!" lirih Kyungsoo

TBC

Anyeong, mian karena ffnya gaje dan typo dimana-mana kekeke. Sampai ketemu di next chapter ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre : YAOI/boyxboy, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan padanya, dan karena kemarahannya membuat semuanya menjadi buta. Ada bahaya mengancam mereka berdua, Baekhyun adalah orang yang telah mengingatkannya. Ketika pisau itu menusuk perut Baekhyun dan pria itu menggenggam erat kemeja Kyungsoo untuk menahan sakitnya. Pengemudi itu begitu lincah mencari celah untuk menusuk perut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang namja, namun apa salahnya namja mengeluarkan air mata ketika orang paling dikasihinya terluka parah, kemudian keramaian mulai menghampirinya dan seorang guru memanggil ambulance untuk segera mengantar Baekhyun kerumah sakit.

Kemeja sekolahnya ternodai oleh darah Baekhyun dan dia dalam keadaan kalut, sebab Baekhyun dalam kondisi terpejam, dia harus berpisah dengan namja itu saat dokter menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dia sangat khawatir dan tidak tenang, Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol dan Kai datang dengan suara sepatu yang membuat bising. Mereka langsung bertanya pada sang guru apa yang telah terjadi, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kai duduk disebelahnya disusul Chanyeol disebelah Kai, mereka berdua tak berkata apapun pada Kyungsoo karena tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih sedih dari ini.

"aku akan menjemput anakku dulu kemudian kembali kesini, jika ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan lama" kata guru muda itu, ketiganya mengangguk mengerti.

Sepeninggal guru itu, Kai memberikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo air mineral. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol, mengamati wajah pria itu.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku!" kata Kyungsoo begitu lirih suaranya bergetar seperti hendak menangis. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo pria itu terlihat kacau dengan bekas darah di bajunya yang dia yakini darah Baekhyun membuat hatinya sakit, tapi dia tau bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan lebih sakit dari dirinya saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

" kenapa kau minta maaf, tidak ada yang salah disini Kyungie" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot.

" apa kita perlu menelpon, orang tua Baekhyun?"

" Jangan Chanyeol, bukankah orang tua Baekhyun bekerja keluar?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh pria mungil itu " kita tunggu saja bagaimana perkembangan Baekhyun, jika terjadi sesuatu baru kita kabari" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu, Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Ailee songsaengnim bahwa dia terjebak macet maka dari itu akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang kerumah sakit. Selama menunggu, Kyungsoo tak bisa diam, jemarinya bergerak kakinya badannya dan kepalanya, dia tak akan bisa tenang selama belum ada kepastian tentang Baekhyun. Kai menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo saat untuk kesekian kalinya tangan itu bergerak, Kyungsoo menoleh pada si pemilik jari panjang itu.

"kau bisa bersandar padaku untuk menenangkan pikiranmu" Kai menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo pelan untuk menyandarkannya di bahu lebarnya, Kyungsoo merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman berada disana dan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya, Kai tersenyum karena Kyungsoo terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, diusapnya kepala kekasihnya itu untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Chanyeol juga tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Kai membuat Kai sedikit kaget dan menoleh pada pria tinggi itu.

"aku juga perlu ketenangan,jadi biarkan kupinjam bahumu" kata Chanyeol membuat Kai memutar bola matanya jengah, namun dia tak bisa berkata apapun selain meminjamkan bahunya untuk menenangkan kedua orang disisi kanan dan kirinya itu.

Dokter beserta dua orang suster keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun, sontak mereka bertiga berdiri dan langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut, dokter itu tersenyum pada ketiganya dia memperlihatkan catatan medis yang dibawa oleh seorang suster yang mendampinginya tersebut, seakan telah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh ketiga anak SMA itu.

"Tidak ada yang serius, tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam, organ dalamnya dalam keadaan aman" Kyungsoo bernafas lega bagaimanapun dia sangat khawatir pada temannya itu.

"bolehkah kita melihatnya?" tanya Kai kemudian.

"oke, untuk sekarang hanya satu orang, sejam lagi akan kuberikan kebebasan untuk berkunjung" kata dokter tersebut, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergerak berbarengan untuk masuk menemui Baekhyun mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain bingung siapa yang akan masuk menemui Baekhyun, Kai sebagai pemerhati disana juga dilanda dilema karena kekasihnya dan juga temannya ada di kondisi yang sama, dia tak tau siapa yang lebih berhak disini Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun atau Chanyeol orang yang sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

Namun kemudian Kai tersenyum, ketika Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo menyuruh lelaki mungil itu untuk masuk, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya dan pria jangkung itu mengangguk mantap sambil mendorong pelan pundak Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk.

"terima kasih Yeol" Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol sekilas membuat Kai sedikit kaget kemudian Kyungsoo masuk dengan perlahan keruangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu kemudian kembali duduk, menyadari dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"oh.. maaf Kim" dia menepuk pundak Kai, namun Kai menggeleng "bukan masalah Park, ngomong-ngomong kau sangat keren tadi. Pantas saja kekasihku memelukmu" Kai terkekeh namun Chanyeol mendelik.

"Kim apa yang kau maksud dengan kekasih? Kyungsoo menolakmu hahahahaha"

"ya Park, Kyungsoo menolak untuk tidak menerimaku" Chanyeol berhenti tertawa omongan Kai membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"tapi kau bilang kau tak bisa tidur dan dadamu sangat sakit?"

"tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyungsoo, dadaku terasa sakit karena terlalu merindukannya. Intinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaan seperti itu bukan berarti ditolak kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu, oke dia yang salah "maaf Yeol tidak mengatakannya sejak awal" Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh pria tinggi itu.

"bukan masalah Kai…"

.

Kyungsoo maju perlahan setelah dia mencuci tangannya dan menggunakan gel anti kuman yang telah disediakan di depan pintu tadi. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Kyungsoo mengambil posisi disampingnya, ini kali pertama Baekhyun di rawat dirumah sakit. Baekhyun tak pernah sakit terlalu parah hingga harus menginap dirumah sakit sebelumnya, Kyungsoo ingat dulu ketika dia masih duduk di kelas 5 dia masuk rumah sakit karena demam berdarah dan Baekhyun ikut menginap sepanjang hari bersamanya dengan alasan takut dirumah sendirian dan mereka berbicara sepanjang hari saat dirumah sakit, ketika Kyungsoo tak menghabiskan makanannya karena masakan rumah sakit sangat tidak enak dan Baekhyun menghabiskannya agar Kyungsoo tak di marahi oleh eommanya,

Ini pertama kali Baekhyun tidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit dan itu karena dirinya. Kyungsoo menunduk menyesal, seharusnya dia mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk segera pulang, maka mereka tak akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang perempuan tersenyum manis membawa seorang anak dalam gendongannya.

"Kyungsoo, polisi mencarimu. Dia perlu informasi darimu sebagai saksi" katanya tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng Baekhyun belum sadar dan Kyungsoo masih khawatir.

"kata dokter Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, biar aku Kai dan Chanyeol yang menjaganya" setelah mempertimbangkannya Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut, diluar polisi sudah menunggunya dan Kai menatapnya khawatir.

"kami dari kepolisian memerlukan informasi dari anda sebagai saksi" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kai menyampirkan jaketnya dibahu Kyungsoo untuk pria itu gunakan, karena baju Kyungsoo penuh dengan bercak darah.

"terima kasih Kai" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang sampai seseorang datang dengan baju tahanan disampingnya bersama seorang polisi yang kemudian mengambil posisi dihadapannya. Ruangan ini seperti ruang introgasi, hanya ada mereka bertiga disana dan Kyungsoo seperti mengenal wajah pelakunya namun dimana, polisi itu berdeham mempersiapkan laptopnya untuk mencatat pengakuan penting itu.

"kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu formal, karena kau masih SMA mungkin saja merasa kurang nyaman, aku Tao " katanya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana lelaki itu tersenyum sedikit menakutkan dengan tangan di borgol.

"disebelahmu adalah tersangka yang menusuk temanmu, dia menyerahkan diri sejam setelah menusuknya" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, meskipun sudah berfirasat dan dia sedikit menyesal karena firasatnya benar, rasa amarah dalam dirinya memuncak. Kyungsoo mencengkram kemeja baju tahanan lelaki itu.

"brengsek kau!" Kyungsoo memukul wajah lelaki itu dengan keras hingga tersungkur kebawah, sementara Tao berusaha melerai mereka berdua dengan sedikit bentakan.

"baiklah mohon kalian tenang dulu, aku akan memulai sekarang" setelah berhasil mengatur emosinya Kyungsoo kembali duduk tenang sambil menunggu Tao yang memproses data-data tersangka dan catatan kriminal yang pernah dia dapat.

"kris, kau pernah mengamuk di persidangan dan melukai hakim Jongwoon waktu itu bukan?" Kris mengangguk, sekaligus membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo ingat sekarang dia adalah Kris, orang yang pernah mengamuk di rumahnya waktu itu dan sempat melukai kepalanya, namun Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun kini dia cukup terbawa emosi.

"kau juga mengaku, sering mencoba untuk melukai Kyungsoo. Tolong jawab dengan jujur" Tao mempersiapkan alat perekamnya untuk menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

"Ya, sejak dulu aku sudah mencoba untuk membuatnya terluka" kata Kris dengan nada datar dan dingin, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan mendengarkan dengan detail apa yang di katakan Kris

"dengan cara apa?" Kris tersenyum miring kemudian dia melipat tangannya yang di borgol diatas meja.

"aku membuat seluruh tubuhnya kotor terkena air genangan, aku berhasil menyerempetnya di dekat kedai es krim ketika dia sedang berjalan sendirian. " Kris memberi jeda sebentar "aku mencari kesempatan ketika dia sendirian, tapi teman sialanya selalu menggagalkannya!"

"siapa maksudmu?!" sergah Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"apa maksudmu, Baekhyun? orang yang kau tusuk tadi siang?" Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sore menjelang malam saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi bersama untuk membeli es krim setelah kejadian sore tadi yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo terluka, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin ketoilet dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di taman, ketika dia ada didalam toilet seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berada disampingnya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, Baekhyun sedikitnya mengenali pemuda ini dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"ya aku orang itu, yang mengamuk menyedihkan di rumah hakim sialan itu" katanya begitu dingin. Baekhyun menggeleng dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada pria ini. "maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" . Kris membetulkan letak celananya dan membersihkan tangannya Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"aku yang bermaksud seperti itu" dia tersenyum miring membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya

"maksudmu?"

"temanmu itu,aku akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku akan membuatnya terluka" Baekhyun melihat pantuan wajah Kris yang menakutkan di cermin, meskipun dia masih muda tapi dia cukup mengerti bahwa ekspresi Kris bukanlah sebuah candaan.

"yak, kau bisa di hukum!" kata Baekhyun sedikit membentak.

"aku akan mencari kesempatan dimana saat dia sendirian, kemudian ketika dia dewasa nanti aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, dan membuat Jongwoon sialan itu tersiksa" Kris tertawa iblis dan Baekhyun masih terpaku pada kata-katanya, tenggorokannya tersendat dan dia menatap wajah Kris dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"yak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian!" bentak Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar hebat, Kris kembali tertawa "kalau begitu minumlah susu yang banyak, aku ingin tahu seberapa kekuatanmu" Kris meninggalkan pria mungil itu di kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun harus mengejarnya karena takut-takut dia akan mencelakai Kyungsoo. Namun pria itu mengambil motornya yang terparkir, Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk sebisa mungkin mengingat jenis dan nomor polisinya sehingga jika Kris sungguhan dengan kata-katanya, Baekhyun akan dengan mudah melaporkan nomor polisi motor tersebut, semuanya tersimpan rapi di memo ponselnya.

Baekhyun berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo, ketika dia tak menemukan pria itu di tempat mereka berpisah, dia bahkan hampir menangis dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo seperti orang gila. Perasaannya mencelos ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah semak dengan omelannya yang mengatakan suara Baekhyun bisa membuat telinga siapa saja terluka, dia menarik Kyungsoo dan langsung mengajak pria itu pulang, setidaknya rumah adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk mereka berdua.

.

Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian , sungguh! Ketika di luar sekolah atau saat mereka berpergian. Namun selama beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun tak pernah menemukan tanda-tanda Kris muncul dihadapan mereka, sehingga Baekhyun sedikit berlega hati dan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Namun saat itu, ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli es krim sendirian karena hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedang buruk, dia terserempet dan terluka sang pengemudi melarikan diri sedangkan Kyungsoo tak sempat melihat wajahnya ataupun nomor polisinya, Baekhyun tau siapa pelakunya dia mendengar terlalu banyak kebohongan dari mulut sahabatnya. Kris menunjukan kehadirannya lagi.

Keadaan dimana Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian adalah peluang emas untuk Kris karena dia bisa dengan leluasa melukai namja mungil itu, maka Baekhyun benar-benar tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian, dia mengawasinya dari jauh melihat setiap gerak gerik Kyungsoo dan sebuah motor yang tentunya sangat dikenalnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" Kris menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Baekhyun disana, dia tersenyum miring "mengincar mangsaku" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, tidak seperti dulu kini dia tumbuh dengan lebih berani.

"sepertinya kau sudah banyak minum susu"

"berhenti melakukannya!" Kris terkekeh, gertakan Baekhyun tak akan berpengaruh padanya.

"kau harus lebih siaga, karena aku pasti melukainya dalam waktu dekat ini!" dia memamerkan sebuah pisau lipat dihadapan Baekhyun sebentar kemudian memasukan kembali kedalam sakunya kemudian motornya melesat begitu cepat, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Kyungsoo dalam bahaya dan ini serius karena Kris terlihat tak akan menunda waktunya lagi, semantara dia tak dapat bicara dengan Kyungsoo secara baik-baik karena namja mungil itu masih marah padanya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

Kyungsoo menggertakan rahangnya menahan emosi yang meletup-letup, sementara Tao masih mengetik semua informasi yang diceritakan Kris. Pria itu masih duduk tenang di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya, Kyungsoo melirik Kris tajam, amarahnya mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya pada pria itu.

"kenapa kau tega sekali ingin melukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik karena pertanyaan ini diluar dari pertanyaan Tao. Kris tersenyum sebentar "tanyakan pada ayahmu, kenapa dia tega menghukum mati ayahku dengan palunya" Kyungsoo menunduk, dia sangat tau dengan pekerjaan ayahnya membuat kehidupan mereka terancam dan eommanya telah menyuruh pria dewasa itu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, namun pemutusan hubungan kerja di dalam negeri dengan peran penting tak akan semudah itu.

"aku minta maaf" gumam Kyungsoo pada Kris.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semua rasa sakit yang kau derita selama ini, aku dan ayahku minta maaf" Kris terkekeh geli, seorang anak kecil dengan seragam SMA tengah bersikap sok dewasa di depannya, mungkin bukan sok tapi anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil ini memang dewasa bahkan Kris menjadi iri padanya karena dirinya sendiri begitu bersikap kekanakan.

"setelah kupikir aku juga mungkin sedikit kekanakan, rasa sakitku telah terbayar sepertinya" Kris berdeham dia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. "bagaimana jika kita berdamai?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya, meskipun ekspresinya masih saja angkuh namun hati kecil Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kris benar-benar ingin berdamai padanya.

Kris melihat keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya berdecak "hei anak kecil, aku serius. Mungkin ketika aku keluar sel nanti kita akan bertemu lagi tapi aku berjanji tak akan menyakiti kalian. aku seorang pria dan aku selalu menepati janjiku" Kyungsoo akhirnya menjabat tangan Kris sebagai bukti perdamaian.

Tao melihat kedua pria ini sambil menggeleng "walaupun kalian telah berdamai, tapi kasus ini tetap akan berjalan. Bisakah saya lanjutkan?"

"dengan senang hati" jawab Kris. Tao membenahi alat perekamnya kemudian memulai kembali aksi tanya jawabnya dengan tersangka dan saksi dihadapannya.

"sebenarnya kasus ini lebih spesifik ke Do Kyungsoo, karena dialah korban utama yang sesungguhnya, namun karena Byun Baekhyun juga terluka,jadi mungkin anda bisa di kenai beberapa tuntutan" Kris mengangguk ringan, dia hampir mengantuk mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Tao padanya.

"oke ini yang terakhir. Mengapa anda berniat untuk menyerahkan diri?" Kris menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudian menjawab…

"karena anda"

.

.

Kai sedang menyandarkan punggungnya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun telah siuman dan kamar menjadi mendadak ramai oleh pengunjung. Chanyeol ada didalam bersama Luhan dan Sehun sementara Ailee seongsaengnim telah pulang karena anaknya menangis, Baekhyun baru saja sadar dan Kai tak mau menambah jumlah orang didalam hingga membuat namja itu pusing, walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tak akan pusing karena baru sadar saja dia langsung tak bisa diam bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol . Kai melihat jam tangan hitamnya, sudah tiga jam Kyungsoo masih belum kembali dari kantor polisi. Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, sambungan diangkat setelah deringan kedua memperdengarkan suara Kyungsoo yang merdu.

"kau sedang dimana?"

"aku disini" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kai, membuat Kai hampir terlonjak kaget, secara tiba-tiba dia telah berada di samping Kai, pria tan itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"kau membuatku kaget!" Kyungsoo memamerkan giginya tertawa melihat Kai, Kyungsoo telah mengganti bajunya dan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang, mungkin yang terisi adalah baju Baekhyun atau beberapa potong milik Kyungsoo karena namja itu pasti tidak akan pulang, tapi Kai sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo masih mengenakan jaketnya yang terlihat longgar di badan kecil Kyungsoo dan itu sangat imut.

"Baekhyun sudah sadar, kau ingin melihatnya" Kyungsoo mengangguk dia langsung saja membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya, sementara Kai masih diluar tetap dengan alasan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo meletakan tas yang dia bawa didekat sofa sementara Baekhyun mulai terlihat tak bisa diam bersama Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang di pojok ruangan bermain game bersama.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau sudah kembali?" kata Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"kau sudah makan?" Luhan memijat kecil pundak Kyungsoo ketika pria itu telah duduk disampingnya.

"ya, aku makan pertanyaan dari kantor polisi tadi" Katanya membuat gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Luhan pecah, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mereka sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi kakak beradik. Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik putih.

"Luhan membelikan ini untuk kita" katanya bahagia, Baekhyun membuka kotak pertama yang isinya kimbab dan kotak kedua ttokpokie dengan saus merahnya, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar dia melahap ttokpokie terlebih dahulu.

"kupikir kau belum boleh makan-makanan seperti ini" Kyungsoo memasukan satu potong kedalam mulutnya.

"ususku tidak terluka bodoh"

"aku tidak bodoh!"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya lagi tapi Luhan telah menyumpal mulut mereka berdua dengan kimbab menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo hanya berdecih sebal pada Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh "makan yang banyak arraso?" pria itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya. "Hyung pulang dulu oke, kalian jangan bertengkar terus"

"kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut berdiri bersama Luhan.

"kau yang terlalu lama datang Kyungie" Luhan memakai jaketnya dan membawa tas selempangnya "Oh Sehun, aku akan pulang apa kau mau ikut?" Sehun mengikuti Luhan setelah berpamitan pada semuanya.

"dimana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia tak menemukan pria berkulit tan itu di sofa, Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya menunjukan bahwa Kai berada diluar dan Chanyeol cukup mengerti hingga dia berjalan menyusul Kai. Kini tinggl mereka berdua, sebelumnya sama sekali tak ada kecanggungan ketika Luhan dan Sehun berada di sini tapi kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya saling terdiam Baekhyun sibuk bermain ponsel Kyungsoo yang dia ambil dari tas pemiliknya karena ponselnya sendiri mati kehabisan daya.

"Kai, apa dia-" Kyungsoo menunduk ketika Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya dengan nama Kai.

"Baek aku minta maaf, awalnya aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu saja tapi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa lepas darinya" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya memberi jeda "sungguh Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena aku mulai menyukainya" nadanya mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa Baekhyun mungkin kecewa padanya, dan dia bersedia untuk di persalahkan disini, Kyungsoo akan menerimanya jika Baekhyun nanti akan marah memakinya atau mungkin menghajarnya. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama dan akan merasa kehilangan jika hanya salah satunya yang memiliki pasangan, bukankah itu tak adil untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku sekarang"

.

TBC

Aku lanjutin di next chapter karena ini sudah kepanjangan dan mungkin kalian akan ngerasa bosen sama ceritanya kekekeke, terima kasih yang sudah bersedia review, komentar kalian benar-benar sangat berarti buat aku,ayo dong review lagi biar aku makin semangat. sampai ketemu di next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Main Cast : Baeksoo, Chankai dkk**

 **Genre : YAOI/boyxboy, Friendship, Romance, Drama**

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika Baekhyun berhenti bermain game dan meletakkannya di meja dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam, Kyungsoo tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dipikiran temannya itu. Belakangan ini mereka jadi lebih sering bicara serius ketimbang sebuah candaan yang biasanya akan di lontarkan Baekhyun, karena Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun tak begitu betah berada lama-lama pada zona serius yang mengikat.

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendirian Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, memangnya Baekhyun pikir dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tau jalan menuju rumahnya.

"aku sudah besar bodoh"

"siapa yang bilang?"

"aku, apa kau tidak dengar"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan-pelan kemudian dia membuka mulutnya namun tanpa suara seperti menemukan sebuah ide "kau belum besar Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"kau masih belum tumbuh, lihatlah tinggimu bahkan seinci pun tak naik" Baekhyun tertawa begitu keras dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia merasa terhina sungguh.

"memangnya kau pikir kau tumbuh, dasar pendek!"

"jangan mengejek dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo, itu sangat keterlaluan" Baekhyun kembali tertawa membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar diam sekarang

"kau tau di kantor polisi tadi aku sudah berdamai dengan Kris" katanya setelah Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan mulai menatapnya serius lagi "kau tak usah khawatir aku sendirian lagi sekarang" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya sambil memajukan bibirnya, kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"aku membuat surat itu untuk mencatat janji Kris, jadi lupakan soal dia" Baekhyun mengembalikan surat itu setelah membacanya sebentar. "jadi, berkencanlah dengan Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo lagi membuat Baekhyun berdeham, dia melihat sekelilingnya memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua disana.

"kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Kai kan?"

"belum, kubilang aku mulai menyukainya"

"jangan berbohong hanya agar kau merasa tak kesepian"

"tidak aku serius, kau boleh berkencan dengan tiang itu"

"hati hati Kyungsoo, jika kau mengatakannya aku akan benar-benar berkencan dengannya" Baekhyun menarik sedikit rambut Kyungsoo untuk menggodanya.

"kubilang kencan saja, lagipula ada Kai dia sangat romantis dan baik"

"Kai terlalu bagus untukmu!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan Baekhyun mencoba melindungi dirinya karena mata Kyungsoo sudah seperti peringatan mobil ambulance, Kyungsoo naik ketempat tidur Baekhyun yang cukup lebar itu kemudian mencari perpotongan lehernya untuk dia cekik, dan Baekhyun merasa geli hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun terus bergerak sambil mencoba melepaskan diri sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo berhenti, jahitan di perutku akan lepas. Tidak,,, dokter Kyungsoo akan melepaskan jahitan di perutku tolong aku!" teiaknya makin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang hari ini, bersama Kyungsoo dan ponselnya setelah kemarin Chanyeol dan Kai menemani mereka sepanjang hari dan berakhir tidur di sofa.

Baekhyun melompat ke sofanya girang karena sudah kembali ke rumahnya yang nyaman tanpa ada aroma rumah sakit atau makanan rumah sakit yang lembek, Kyungsoo melotot padanya ketika Baekhyun mendapati pria itu masih berdiri di dekat sofa tanpa mencoba duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun berdecak karena mata Kyungsoo itu mengganggunya.

"Ingat perutmu baek!" Gertaknya sedikit membentak, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya karena Kyungsoo sangat protektif, namun di balik semua itu dia merasa senang karena mereka telah kembali dan semua terasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak hamil D.o!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nada tinggi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, Kyungsoo melempar tas yang dibawanya kesamping Baekhyun kemudian dia melempar dirinya disamping tas tersebut.

"kau akan hamil anak Chanyeol, setidaknya jaga perutmu sekarang" Baekhyun memerah sedangkan Kyungsoo bersiul puas, Baekhyun menjambak rambut Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya meringis sakit.

"bagaimana dengan janji kita?" kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo sungguh ingin tertawa. "astaga Baek, kau percaya dengan janji itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk serius, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar "itu hanya janji anak SD yang kurang bergaul sepertiku"

Mereka berdua pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain karena telah memiliki kekasih, saat itu Kyungsoo adalah anak baru yang bahkan kurang bergaul sehingga dia harus membuat janji dengan Baekhyun si populer agar terus bersamanya, Kyungsoo punya kekhawatiran berlebih tentang suatu hal maka dari itulah dia membuat janji dan disetujui Baekhyun, dan janji seorang anak kecil yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar itu membuat Baekhyun bahkan telah meninggalkan orang yang dia sukai.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tau bahwa Kyungsoo menerima Kai dengan latar belakang balas dendam padanya, namun saat dia melihat Kyungsoo menerima pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya dia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, pesan itu dari Kai, Baekhyun tak tau apa isinya tapi itu pasti kabar gembira. Setelah membalas pesannya Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun yang kini duduk tenang dan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Baek, aku baru tau kalau bukan karena janji itu kau menolak Chanyeol dengan aku sebagai alasan. Dia sudah di penjara dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang aku, aku sudah dewasa Baek" Baekhyun berdiri di sofa hingga Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun menaikan tangan kanannya

"aku Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan persahabatanku dengan Do Kyungsoo meskipun nanti aku memiliki kekasih, aku berjanji"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian dia berdiri di sofa dan meniru apa yang Baekhyun lakukan .

"aku Do Kyungsoo juga akan melakukannya, aku berjanji"

"dan sungguh, aku ingin muntah dengan adegan dramatis kita barusan" Baekhyun langsung duduk dan mengambil bantal untuk melindungi dirinya dari pergerakan berbahaya Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu menuju ke dapur dan membawa secangkir teh , dia meletakan itu di hadapan Baekhyun membuat dia bertanya-tanya, karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memukulnya. Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya dan meminum teh itu cepat, baru satu tegukan dia minum cairan itu menyembur keluar mulut lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo ini asin sekali, kau mau membunuhku ahhhh!"

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai meninggalkannya sendirian di toko buku, Baekhyun berdecih dan mengumpat jadi janji macam apa tadi yang mereka berdua ikrarkan jika baru sekejap Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dengan Kai. Baekhyun hampir menyeret Kyungsoo dari Kai dan berteriak bahwa dia lebih berhak atas Kyungsoo daripada Kai jika saja Chanyeol tidak muncul di depan rak buku yang dia tempati sekarang. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa si idiot ini malah muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"sedang apa kau disana?!" Chanyeol berdeham, Baekhyun tak bisa melihat seluruh tubuh pria jangkung itu karena rak dan buku-buku menghalanginya. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menunggunya disana dan dia akan menyusul. Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada dan mnyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di dekatnya, ada ratusan buku disini dan banyak rak yang menjulang tinggi membuat Baekhyun pusing melihatnya, seorang Park Chanyeol sepertinya cocok untuk menjaga toko ini karena tubuh penggaris ratusan cm itu akan dengan mudah menggapainya,atau mungkin dia hanya perlu bantuan 3 anak tangga untuk dapat mencapai rak yang paling tinggi.

Chanyeol datang dari belakangnya, menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan hingga namja yang lebih pendek menoleh padanya. Chanyeol masih dengan senyum idiotnya, namun ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol karena pria itu sangat rapi, baju yang biasa dia kenakan bahkan tak terlihat keberadaanya, rambut berponinya di bawa naik keatas hingga dia terkesan lebih cool sekarang.

"ini bukan Park Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun berdecak Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memberikannya sekotak buah strawbery, Baekhyun berbinar melihat buah itu namun lebih berbinar lagi ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Byun Baekhyun, kau harus pacaran denganku!" suara berat Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya sok jual mahal karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk begitu saja menerima Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang berpikir. Baekhyun belum berbicara dan lebih memilih memakan buah strawberinya membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu dengan bosan, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya yang bahkan dia lupa jika rambutnya telah di tata. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar dari toko itu.

"kau harus jadi pacarku, aku akan beritahu dunia bahwa kau pacarku" katanya sambil terus menarik Baekhyun keluar.

" Chanyeol aku belum menerimamu" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

"aku akan memaksa" Chanyeol menggenggam lebih erat tangan Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun bilang jika dia menolak tapi Chanyeol yakin sebenarnya pria cantik itu telah menerimanya lihat saja sekarang dia mau saja mengikuti langkah Chanyeol tanpa protes membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang, Chanyeol mencuri lirik ke Baekhyun yang ketahuan ikut tersenyum sepertinya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari rak rak buku sambil melihat Baekhyun yang telah pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum bangga karena rencananya berhasil, tak lama Kai muncul disampingnya ikut melihat sesuatu yang Kyungsoo lihat. Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan dengan di kelilingi rak buku yang menjulang tinggi,Kai menyandarkan Kyungsoo pada dinding di belakangnya . mata bulat pria yang lebih pendek itu bergerak bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang dilakukan Kai barusan.

"bolehkah aku mengambilnya disini?" Kyungsoo masih bingung namun Kai mempersatukan bibir mereka secara tak terduga hingga matanya semakin melebar dan dia tak dapat berpindah lagi. Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari jika rasa basah dan lembut itu adalah bibir Kai, sementara Kai masih terus menempelkan bibirnya menunggu Kyungsoo untuk dapat menerimanya, pria tan itu mengelus pelan rambut belakang Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan namjanya dari kekagetan yang dia buat, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan memegang pundak Kai untuk mnginformasikan pada kekasihnya bahwa dia tak keberatan.

Disanalah kedua bibir itu dengan begitu lembut dan penuh irama memainkan satu sama lain, ini yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo dan dia senang karena Kai seorang pria aneh yang dikatakan teman-temannya dengan ekspresi keras dan karakter menakutkan, tapi semua itu hanyalah hal yang tidak benar , Kai adalah orang yang begitu lembut dan sangat perhatian kadang dia jadi sangat pemalu dan Kai punya perasaan yang tulus untuk Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo tak begitu mengenal Kai namun lewat tautan mereka Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebuah ketulusan di dalam dadanya yang membuatnya bahkan tak ingin melepaskan tautan Kai di bibirnya, begitu sederhana dia hanya menginginkan Kai.

Kai perlahan melepaskan tautan mereka, tidak ada yang terengah-engah karena Kai melakukannya dengan begitu perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan ketika bibir Kai terasa menjauh darinya, ketika dia membuka mata dia menemukan Kai yang tengah tersenyum padanya membuat senyuman itu menular juga padanya.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di taman hiburan, Chanyeol ingin hari ini sempurna dengan semua hal yang dia susun bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo, dia tak ingin melewatkan satu pun dari sekian rencana itu karena Baekhyun berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya bersama seorang Park Chanyeol dan dia tak mau Baekhyun menyesal karena hal kecil yang dia lakukan,Chanyeol manarik pria mungil itu untuk menuju satu wahana yang paling di cari karena wahana itu termasuk permainan baru yang ada di taman hiburan ini.

"tunggu aku disini oke?" kata Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan tiket untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak mengajakku?" Chanyeol menggeleng menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di bawah, wahana diatas gedung yang tinggi dengan sebuah terampolin besar yang terbentang di dasarnya, mengikat kaki para pemainnya kemudian menerjukannya turun dengan kepala yang berada di bawah, Baekhyun menatap ngeri pemain-pemain sebelumnya dan dia tak bisa bayangkan jika Chanyeol berada di posisi mereka. Setelah cukup lama menunggu Baekhyun akhirnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap, pria itu menaikan jempolnya ketika Baekhyun memperhatikannya. Chanyeol di terjunkan, tubuhnya seperti terpelanting dengan kaki yang terikat, Baekhyun hampir memekik melihatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun pacarku, SARANGHAE" katanya berteriak keras ketika tubuhnya telah terjun kebawah dia selalu ingin terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya beberapa menit setelah terjun, pria itu mengeluh kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena arena loncat yang terlalu tinggi mereka berdua jongkok di pinggir semak Baekhyun terus memijat tengkuk Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu tak berhenti untuk muntah.

"terlalu sok keren untuk loncat dari ketinggian itu" kata Baekhyun sambil terus menguruti tengkuk namja di sebelahnya, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika rasa mualnya telah berkurang.

"ya itulah yang ingin aku lakukan di depanmu, aku ingin terlihat keren di matamu" Chanyeol menunduk "dan aku menghancurkannnya dengan ini"

Jika saja Chanyeol dalam posisi bercanda sekarang maka Baekhyun akan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ini bukanlah candaan yang harus Baekhyun tertawakan karena wajah Chanyeol menggambarkan betapa kecewanya dia sekarang.

"aku ingin seperti di film-film,berkencan dengan romantis dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku menghancurkannya"

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi memikirkan banyak hal dan sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini dengan kemurungannya biasanya bocah ini akan selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila, tapi disinilah letaknya keseriusan Chanyeol bahwa dia serius menyesal karena telah membuat Baekhyun malah menemaninya muntah akibat ulahnya sendiri, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dengan masalah kecil ini yang padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"ini tidak hancur Park Chanyeol, ini sangat romantis kau tau" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit "ayolah ini hanya hal kecil, dan kau beranggapan telah menghancurkannya" Chanyeol mengangguk dia merasa dia memang sedikit berlebihan karena mengharapkan kencan yang benar-benar sempurna.

"jadi maukah kau belikan aku es krim, tuan Park" Baekhyun memperlihatkan aegyonya agar Chanyeol segera memberinya es krim kesukaannya

"tentu saja" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun membuat pipi yang lebih pendek memerah, terlalu tiba-tiba namun dia sangat menyukainya.

"terima kasih Chanyeol" gumamnya malu.

Baekhyun heran sejak kapan dirinya bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang dengan tubuh jerapah bernama Park Chanyeol, dia bahkan tak pernah berhenti untuk bertengkar disetiap kesempatan dan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba bisa begitu manis padanya, Baekhyun seperti tak berdaya untuk tidak menerima semua perlakuan manis Chanyeol, anggap saja dia gila karena Park Chanyeol adalah orang gila dan Byun Baekhyun menyukai orang gila, tapi siapa peduli dengan itu, jantungnya berdebar ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya atau menunjukan senyuman yang jarang dilihatnya atau bahkan begitu perhatian terhadap dirinya, ini perubahan drastis dari pribadi mereka yang biasanya, jadi Baekhyun bertanya apa ini yang Kyungsoo sebut bahwa dia menyukai Park Chanyeol, mungkin juga ini adalah bagian dari rencana Kyungsoo karena pria mungil itu bilang jika dia sangat menyesal telah membuat janji yang sialnya Baekhyun anggap terlalu serius.

"kau lebih banyak tersenyum daripada berteriak?" Chanyeol mendudukan mereka berdua disebuah kursi kosong yang ada disana. "apa kau bahagia?" Baekhyun mengangguk tentu saja dia sangat gembira.

"apa itu gara-gara aku?" Chanyeol yang dulu kembali dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Kyungsoo dan Kai"

"ohh kupikir karena aku" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"karena mereka kita bisa berkencan, berterima kasihlah!" Kata Baekhyun girang terseyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit,senyuman Baekhyun menular padanya kemudian dia ikut tersenyum karena Baekhyun tersenyum Chanyeol belum pernah merasa segembira ini.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, dia menemukan Kyungsoo berada disana sedang membaca koran, Baekhyun mengernyit karena Kyungsoo jarang membaca koran tapi kemudian dia mengacuhkannya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu serius hingga tak menoleh kearahnya, padahal namja itu tau Baekhyun sudah ada dirumah dan kini dia tengah duduk disamping lelaki ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"berusaha mengindari ceritamu tentang kencan"

Baekhyun terkekeh "dasar bodoh, jika tak mau mendengar jangan katakan!"

"justru karena aku pintar aku mengatakannya"

"aku tidak peduli, kau harus mendengarkannya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "kenapa tidak kau tulis saja, mungkin celotehan bawelmu itu bisa jadi sebuah buku dan kau bisa menjualnya"

"aku akan menceritkannya nanti malam, sebelum kita tidur"

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur disini malam ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk "aku yang akan menginap dirumahmu"

"tidak boleh!"

"kalau begitu aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol" Kyungsoo terdiam Baekhyun juga terdiam sebentar, kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan kaliamatnya lagi.

"mencari kehangatan" Kyungsoo mendelik dan Baekhyun terkikik dia sungguhan akan kerumah Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan.

"tidur seranjang dan …"

TBC

Hallo yorobun,aku kembali meskipun tidak ada yang mengharapkannya kekekeke. Aku lumayan kecewa karena reviewernya sedikit, mungkin karena cerita ini kurang menarik, maklumlah aku penulis baru kekekeke. Tapi yang sudah meninggalkan komentar terima kasih banyak, kalian membuatku lebih semangat. Untuk semua pembaca, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ^^


End file.
